


To be a Human Alpha

by NouisKittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Date, Fluff, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Magical Derek Hale, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnic in the park, Puppy Piles, Scent Marking, Shy Derek, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Lydia, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of kissing because they like it, beacon hills knows, roller skating, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisKittens/pseuds/NouisKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a human alpha.<br/>He cares for his pups and takes care of them on the full moon.<br/>Then he meets Laura Hale and she introduces Stiles to her brother, Derek, and everything starts going downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles stumbles into his child development course classroom, every pair of eyes on him.

“So nice of you to join us, Mr. Stilinski. Take a seat.” Professor Landor seethes while rolling her eyes, gesturing to the open seat beside a black hair girl Stiles has never seen in here before.

The male nods and walks over to the seat, cheeks burning. He sits beside the girl and looks over at her, noticing her staring at him.

“Yes…?” He whispers so he won't disrupt the class a second time. On a last thought, he adds, “Are you new? I haven’t seen you before.”

The girl hums quietly. She puts a finger to her lips and pulls out a spare sheet of paper. Writing quickly, she writes whatever it is she wants to write before passing it to Stiles. The young man looks at the professor before opening the note to read over it quickly.

_‘New I am. My name’s Laura Hale. I moved here from Florida with my younger brother because he wanted to open a bakery/coffee place and this college had better courses than the one I use to attend.Talk after class? You seem cool._

_P.S - Don’t worry. At my old college, I came in late almost all the time. I’m only on time this once because new day ;)’_

Stiles chuckles at the note before looking back up at the girl with black wavy hair. She glances at him from the corner of her eye and he nods quickly. She seems cool, confident in herself. She was also beautiful, with eyes with a color he had no idea what they were. Are they blue? Green? Hazel? All three? To bad he was gay or he would totally tap that.  
Stiles thinks about this the rest of the class. Taking notes here and there. Doodling once in a while. Tapping his foot and bouncing his knee. After an hour and half of doing these things, the class ended. Everyone begins packing up and Stiles takes this time to turn towards the young girl.

“Hey…” He starts off, unsure.

“Hello there, Mr. Stilinski. It would be amazing if I got a first name to go with that. Unless your first name was Mister. Which I doubt. But if it is, I hope I didn’t offend you.”

Stiles listens to her ramble and comes to one conclusion. She was going to be his new girl best friend along side with Erica. All three of them would be a perfect match. He could already see them doing pranks on the rest of the gang like there was no tomorrow. He zones back in when he saw the beautiful eyes staring at him.

“No, my names not Mister. My names Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Laura Hale, right?” Stiles grins and sticks out his hand for her to shake.

“The one and only.” She grins back and shakes his hand before standing up and gesturing towards the now empty classroom. “We should probably go.”

“We shall.” Stiles answers and picks up his backpack and starting to walk towards the door. “You got anymore classes for the day?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna grab coffee?”

“Sure. We could go to go the coffee place I mentioned in my note. The one my brother owns?”

“Sounds like a plan. Care if I invite the rest of my friends so they can all meet you?”

“Call away. The place is called Wake N’ Bake. The address is 2755 Golden Drive. ” Laura grins. “Wait. Do you have a car? I borrowed my brother’s car to come to class today.”

“Nah. I walked because my house is really close. Care if I catch a ride?” Stiles asks while typing out a group message to his friends and sending it. “By the way, that name is adorable. Who came up with that?”

“Sure and you’re looking at her.”

Stiles chuckles and asks, “Where’s this car? I’m craving me some coffee.”

Laura begins walking towards the parking lot, fishing out a key chain with a little cute black wolf on it. Stiles follows, looking around and taking in his surroundings. He does this often. Always wanting to know his surroundings in case something happened. He doesn't notice how Laura had stopped and runs right into the black hair girl.

“Opps. Sorry.” Stiles says and walks to her side, mouth dropping and him gaping when he notices the car. “This car is like all of my wet dreams.”

He flushes a deep red, allowing his eyes to dart away from the sleek black camaro. Laura stifles a giggle by shoving her knuckles into her mouth.

“I.. Okay. That came out when it wasn’t suppose to-” Stiles begins but a voice cuts him off.

“I thought you were a fag, Stilinski?” A deep voice yells at him from across the parking lot.

“Fuck off, Elijah.” Stiles yells back, rolling his eyes.

Stiles’ eyes land back on the girl next to him. He begins to mentally panic. What if she was homophobia? He sees the glare on her face. It looks like it could kill. But, it wasn’t directed towards him. At least, not yet. It was directed towards Elijah.

“Is that gonna be a problem?” Stiles asks nervously.

Laura walks around to stand in front of him and quirks a bushy eyebrow, lips twitching in amusement. “You being gay?”

Stiles swallows and nods his head yes. “Yeah.”

“Nah, Had a couple gay friends in high school. Gotta gay brother, too.”

“Oh... Well, that’s good. Yeah. I was scared for a second.” Stiles admits.

“Even if I didn’t like gays, who could resist this baby face?” She cooes and pinches his cheek.

Stiles swats at her hand, laughing. His phone dings with a notification and he pulls out his phone. One that's decked out in a Batman case, by the way.

“Love the case.” Laura comments with a smirk.

“Batman fan?” Stiles asks, glancing up from unlocking his phone.

Her lips twitch and she pulls out her own iphone, which was decked out in a Spider-Man case. “More of Spider-Man fan.” She says and waves her phone.

“Ah…” Stiles says and nods his head.

“That gonna be a problem?” She smirks again.

“Nah, my Spider-Woman.”

Laura throws her head back and laughs. A full body laugh. Stiles can't help but laugh with her. They quiet down to a few chuckles after a few moments.

“I like it.” Laura says, “But, I’m sure that was your friends texting you. We should head to the shop.”

Stiles nods and she rounds around towards the driver’s side of the car, unlocking it as she goes. The young male plops in the passengers seat and takes a look around the car.

“Nice.” He comments.

“Right?” Laura grins and cranks the engine. “Drives like a beauty. I always beg my brother to let me drive it. He just let me this time because he has the day off.”

Stiles nods and reaches for the radio to turn it it on. All About That Bass starts playing and Stiles turns it down a bit so they could chat as they head towards the shop.

“I don’t want to be rude, but may we save the questions for the whole group? I would like to answer everything at once.” Laura says, while driving out of the parking lot and turning left.

“That’s what I planned on doing anyways.” Stiles chuckles while tapping on his knee along with the beat to the song.

“I can already see us being best friends, Stiles.”

“Yeah? I can see it now. You, Catwoman, and myself pranking the whole group.”

“Catwoman?”

“My girl best friend, Erica. She refers to me as her Batman and she is my Catwoman.”

“Aww that’s so cute.”

Stiles chuckles and agrees, zoning out while they continued on towards the shop. He comes to when they pull into a parking lot and Laura turns off the car.

“We’re here.” She grins and jumps out of the car, Stiles following her actions.

Laura locks the car door and they meet around at the back of the camaro. Stiles follows the black hair girl and they enter a little shop that was so adorable and Stiles mentally cooes.

“Oh my gosh this is adorable.” Stiles decides to say out loud.

Laura chuckles. “I’ll be sure to tell my brother that my new friend approves.”

Stiles opens his mouth to reply when he hears his name being called by a familiar voice. He turns towards the noise, his eyes landing on the friends he’s had since middle school. Stiles turns and gestures for Laura to follow and he begins walking towards the group. When he gets to the table, he sits in one of the seats and pats for Laura to join him.

“Guys, this is my Spider-Woman. Shes a new student in my Child Development class. Her brother owns this place.”

The group nods towards the young girl. A blonde hair girl has a curious and a kind of hurt look in her eyes.

“I’m guessing you’re Erica?” Laura asks, taking a guess while pointing to the blonde.

“Yes…?” She answers quietly.

“I’m Laura Hale. Stiles here told me about you being his Catwoman. If i remember correctly, he went on for at least ten minutes. He also said something about all of us pranking?” The blonde with waves smirks.

“Ah…. I think I like you.” The black hair girl answers.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be best friends.”

“Hey. Don’t leave out the boy who introduced you guys.” Stiles pouts.

They both laugh. Erica reaches up and pinches his cheek while Laura does the same. Everyone in the group laughs while Stiles blushes lightly.

“Okay. Okay. I gotta introduce you to the rest of the group.” Stiles says and points to a boy with brown shaggy hair, “Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, and Allison.” Stiles finishes off while pointing at each friend.

They all echo an hello and Allison speaks up. “So why did you move here in the middle of the semester?”

“Hey Laura!” The worker behind the counter calls out, interrupting their conversation, “Derek’s not here today.”

“I know that Trevor!” Laura says back, rolling her eyes while she muttered under her breath. “He’s my brother. I think I would know that.”

Stiles chuckles while Erica looks at her curiously. "Your brother works here?”

“Owns the place, actually.” Laura smiles softly.

“... In that case can we get free coffee?” Scott asks.

Stiles hisses for Scott to be quiet while Laura just laughs. “It’s on me this time. Stiles, come with me to get it. I’m sure you know everyones order.”

“You have no idea.” Stiles mutters and gets up, following Laura to the counter.

The girl orders first then Stiles rattles off the orders of everyone. He threw in a dozen peanut butter cookies just because. Laura began opening her wallet to actually pay and Stiles protests while swatting her hand away.

“No. No. I’ll pay. It was my turn anyways.” Stiles lies. It was actually Jackson’s. He’ll just get the money back later.

Laura starts to argue but a ding sounded, signaling that someone was coming into the shop. She turns to look and and Stiles quickly shoves the money into the worker’s hand. “Hurry. Before she notices.” He whispers quietly.

Trevor laughs and puts the money in the cashier and hands Stiles back his change. Stiles drops it in the tip jar, watching Trevor begin to make the order. He opens his mouth to speak to the young woman when he notices that she isn't next to him. Shes behind him, talking to someone. Stiles turns and walks to the side of Laura, looking at her as he went.

“Stiles. This is my brother, Derek Hale. Derek, this is my new friend, Stiles.” Laura says and grins. She has an evil glint in her eye and Stiles wasn’t so sure he liked that.

He turns towards the brother anyways, finally looking. His eyes met ones that were exactly like Laura’s and he freezes. Laura nudging him with his elbow brings him back to the present. Derek was looking at him with a confused look, hand still out for a shake.

Stiles quickly grabs it and shakes. “Nice to meet you.”

Derek shakes back and mutters, “You, too.”

Derek turns back towards Laura, mouth open and ready to talk. Stiles took the moment to look him over. Broad shoulders, scruff on his face, large hands. He was a God.

He hears snickers from his group of friends and he dares to look over at them. They knew exactly what he was doing. He flips them off and the snickering only got louder. Stiles looks back to both the Hales. He takes in their appearances and notices that they look almost like twins.

“Here you go, man.” Trevor speaks behind him and Stiles turns around to all those freaking coffees.

“Come get your own damn coffee.” Stiles yells at his group of friends across the shop and he looks back up to see Trevor smirking at him.

“Built guy like you can’t carry all these?” He asks and chuckles.

Stiles freezes mid coffee clutch. Was this flirting? He’s only had two relationships before. And they did not start with flirting. Just the quick ask out and dating thing. And one was when he was 13. His latest one ended after about 2 months when he was 16. He was 20 now.

“I-um…” Stiles begins while sputtering.

“Get back to work, Trevor.” Stiles hears someone growl behind him. He turns around and woah Derek had said that? The man actually looked mad. Well, aside from the scowl on his face from earlier.

Trevor sighs and goes to wipe down some tables. Stiles’ friends finally get off their asses and come and get their coffees. Stiles picks up his and Laura’s, walking over to the brother and sister. No one could have never guessed they were siblings. They stop talking when Stiles gets to them. Laura was smirking and Derek’s ears were a light pink.

“Stiles. So sorry. But, I have to go somewhere with my brother. Can you catch a ride with someone else?” Laura asks lightly.

“Yeah. Course. I just gotta get my bag from your brother’s car.” He said and smiles.

Derek nods, jaw clenched tight. Laura starts snickering while they all walk outside. Stiles calls back to his friends, “Be back in a second! Going to get my stuff.”

He gets nods and some wave him off. Erica had a look in her eye that said they were so going to talk. Stiles is scared… Erica’s talks were scary. So thus, he had a reason to be scared.

He follows both of the Hales outside and they head towards Derek’s camaro. They were having their own little private conversation and Laura was glancing back every once and a while, smirk in place. Stiles looks about, sipping his delicious coffee. They came to a stop by the car and Laura unlocked it before handing Derek the keys. Stiles passes Laura her coffee, which she takes with a grateful look on her face. Then he opens the passenger door, reaching down into the floorboard to get his bag. Stiles stands back up and turns around, looking at the two siblings. Laura was snorting in laughter while Derek’s cheeks and ears were a dark red. Stiles passes it off as them having a family moment and walks up to them.

“It was great meeting you, Laura. I never got your number.” Stiles says while pulling out his phone.

Laura smirks again (which she seems to be doing a lot of), pulling his phone out of his hand once he unlocked it and gestures towards Stiles’ lip. “You gotta little whip cream.”

Stiles flushes and reaches up quickly, wiping his lip off with his finger. He sticks it in his mouth and sucks, getting a strangled noise from Derek. Derek flashes once again and he looks away quickly, backing up a few steps. Stiles mentally shrugs it off.

“Here you go.” Laura grins and hands him back his phone after entering her phone number and sending herself a quick text.

Stiles shoots her a half smile and begins walking away. He turns, walking backwards, “By the way, great coffee. Love it.”

“Thank you.” Derek blushes and looks down and Stiles just tells himself it was because someone praised his work. Somebody that hot wouldn’t be blushing because of anything other than that.

“Bye Stiles!” Laura waves and gets in the car, Derek following.

“Bye Spider-Woman!!” Stiles yells back and walks into the shop, Laura’s laughter echoing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Erica is cuddled into Stiles on his king sized bed, his green and blue comforter laying over them as they talked quietly.

“You were totally checking out her brother.” Erica giggles quietly.

“I.. yeah I was.” Stiles laughs, not even bothering to deny it. The blonde would totally be able to tell.

Erica opens her mouth to reply and then the bedroom door slams open, Jackson standing there. His eyes glowing blue, claws and fangs lengthened. Both college students shoot up and rush towards his side, Erica with her own eyes glowing gold.

“Jackson?! Jackson what’s wrong?” Erica asks quickly, checking Jackson over for herself.

“I.. I don’t know. It just happened. The full moon isn’t for another two days. I should be able to hold off the change.” He breathes deeply, talking through his fangs.

“Puppy piles?” Stiles asks lightly, knowing how much the omega loved them even if he denied it.

The perfect cheekbone boy nods quickly, rushing over towards the bed and throwing himself down on top of it. Erica was soon next to him, cuddling into his side and sighing contently.

Stiles watches two of the people he’s loved since middle school settle himself on his bed. He walks over and joins the wolves on the bed, curling up on Jackson’s other side and reaching across to drape his arm over Erica’s waist.

“I still wish it was me who was bit and not any of you. I still don’t get why Ally jumped in front of me.” Stiles whispers quietly.

Erica and Jackson sigh, all their minds drifting back to that night in the forest. The night when they got bit, when they were all fifteen years old. Stiles knows that all of them love their powers now. Now that they have control over them. But, he had to watch all of them suffer through learning the full moon. He was thankful for Chris Argent to put down his bow and arrow to help his daughter and his daughter’s friends. He was thankful that the ex-hunter kept other hunters away from the town. The town that knows all of the teens secrets. How they all ended up to be werewolves. They all protected the little gang of teens. They would die to keep them out of harm's way.

When it had happened, the eight people gang were out in the forest. They were having a cute little camp out. All their parents had approved, saying to call if anything happened. The Sheriff even gave Stiles two tasers, which he gave Erica the other.

They were all sitting around the campfire, telling ghost stories. It was Stiles’ turn and he was looking down into the fire, telling a story about a how a couple was in a accident and one survived while the other didn’t. He glanced up and that’s when he saw two glowing red eyes. He yelled, telling Scott to duck. Scott pushed Allison over to Stiles, protecting her and spinning around to see what Stiles was talking about. The two red eye creature released a loud growl. It jumped from the trees, attacking Scott. Everyone began trying to help him. Erica and Stiles, being stupid, had left their tasers in their tents. Stiles ran to go get one, he had also grabbed his bat and had it in hand, just in case. He ran back, tasing the beast. It whimpered then growled, turning towards Stiles. It advanced towards him while Stiles was trying to get the damn taser to work again. It reared back to attack but Allison jumped in at the last second and it landed on her. She had cried out in pain, as had all the others. She got it off her and Stiles picked up his bat and began beating the creature’s head in. After so many hits, he stopped, sure it was dead. It’s glowing red eyes slowly bled out as the creature did itself.

Stiles had spun around, looking at his best friends. They were all bleeding from bites that looked exactly the same. The teenager rushed to grab him phone and called the hospital first. They sent paramedics while Stiles called his dad to tell him what happened. The Sheriff promised to meet him at the hospital. Four ambulances arrived after that. Stiles never knew they had so many. Scott and Allison were put in one, Lydia and Jackson in another, Isaac and Boyd in the third, then Erica in her own. Stiles rode Erica since she had no one else.

Stiles had to relay the night over and over again to parents and the deputies. The doctors shoved all their beds into a huge room, so they could watch them all at once.

The doctors, parents, nurses, and Stiles watched. Watched as the bites went away by the next day. Watched as all the bruises and cuts healed. Watched as all their eyes opened and they were glowing gold... while one was blue.

Then they all listened. Listened as Chris Argent explained what it was. Listened as Chris promised not to let anyone come near any of the freshly bitten werewolfs. Listened as he told them that they needed an Alpha. Since Stiles had killed the feral Alpha that had bit them. The teens quickly all attached themselves to Stiles. Chris wasn't surprised since they had been betas and one omega when they woke up. He remembered that all these teens have trusted each other since they were at least five. Stiles would be the first human Alpha. An Alpha without red eyes, super hearing, super strength. But he would still be an Alpha with control over the five betas and one omega. Stiles had become a human Alpha.

They all voted after that. Voted to tell the town, since everyone knew something had happened to all of them. Everyone took it surprisingly well. Everyone was protective of the teens they referred to as “The Beacon Hills Pack”. They didn’t like outsiders, and they never got those. So all was well.

Then the Pack wanted to go to college three years later. The town threw a fit at the meetings they had once a month. They made them agree to all go to the same college. When they told them it was going to be New York, everyone almost fainted. But, they soon let them go. Mr. Whittemore had bought them a house with 9 bedrooms so they could all stay in the same place with their Alpha and have a friend over if they wished. Then the town watched as the Pack they protected left their den. They all got use to it after a while though. The parents of the wolves and human relayed information to the townsfolks weekly, keeping them updated.

*  
Stiles’ eyes flutter open and he tries to roll over. But bodies pack him in like a sardine. He smiles faintly, still half asleep. He opens his eyes more fully and yawns. Stiles looks around at his wolves. His family.

Scott is plastered to his left, Allison had their fingers laced together on his left hand and had it laying over her left breast, Jackson on his right, his arm was still over Erica’s waist but his hand was on Boyd’s hip, his head was laying on Lydia’s stomach, and his feet were laying on Isaac’s chest. Now this was a puppy pile.

“Go back to sleep, Stiles.” Scott mumbles. “I can hear you thinking.”

All the other wolves snort and shuffle, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Ah ah ah. Wake up. I have to make dinner.” Stiles tisks and wiggles around, disturbing all the college students.

The wolves groan and stretch. But sit up slowly to please their Alpha. Allison loosened her grip but didn’t let it go and Erica grips his arm lightly. They need the reassurance of their Alpha so close to the full moon.

“Can we have burritos?” Isaac pipes up from the bottom of the bed and everyone hums.

“Course puppy.” Stiles grins and crawls over Scott and Allison to get off the bed. “Ally… I need my hand.” He chuckles and tugs.

She whines quietly but releases his hand after a moment. Stiles sighs and runs the hand she released along her neck, her tilting her head back in submission. She smiles contently, her wolf happy.

“Jackson? Erica? Come on. Come help me.” Stiles says and gestures towards the door. “Everyone else, go take a shower and get ready for bed then come downstairs and eat dinner. Isaac, I know you have a paper due tomorrow. You better be ready to let me read it.” Stiles says distractedly, letting his own inner alpha wolf take over to care for the real werewolves.

Everyone nods and go about their tasks. Stiles, Erica, and Jackson walk downstairs after Allison and Scott, who each had a downstairs bedroom. Not that they sleep in them. Most of the time, they all end up in Stiles’ bed. Or have their own moments and share a bed to be all girlfriend and boyfriend.

“Jackson, you shred the cheese and onions. Don’t forget the tomatoes for Boyd. Erica, I want you to toss a salad together. Extra black olives on the side for Scott. And extra bell peppers for Allison.” Stiles orders and pulls out the skillet and meat.

The wolves go about their tasks. Doing everything the human ordered. Erica picks up the heartbeat coming up the sidewalk first. She stills mid task and glances at Jackson. He is also frozen and staring at the door, frowning. Allison and Lydia come into the kitchen and look at their Alpha, who is quirking an eyebrow at his adorable wolves. Allison gestures towards the front door right as someone knocks on it and Stiles sighs.

“Ally, finish cooking the meat. Lydia, get the shells ready. Jackson and Erica, finish your tasks.” The wolves nod. They don’t mention to their Alpha that the person on the other side is Derek Hale, Laura's younger brother.

Stiles walks into the foyer and presses a button, closing a sliding door behind him. It’s covered in mountain ash and scented different so creatures can’t smell it, courtesy of Dr. Deaton from Florida. They learned of all the other supernatural from Chris and Stiles doesn’t want anything to happen to his puppies. He waited until the door slid firmly close before opening the front door.

“Derek?” Stiles questions, sure his face shows surprise.

Derek looks shocked as well before he opens his mouth, sputters, then looks down while flushing a gorgeous red. Stiles couldn’t help but add that last part in his brain.

“I-um.. I…” Derek trails off, flushing brighter and glancing at the house behind him. Stiles swears he can basically hear Laura cackling with laughter from wherever she is.

“Oh! You’re the new neighbors we got?” Stiles asks excitedly. The new people had been there for probably a week and half and none of the wolves or the human had seen them.

“We?” Derek voice cracks and you can see him mentally scold himself.

“Yeah. My seven other friends and me. Been friends since middle school. So did you-” Stiles is cut off with a howl that definitely did not sound human. And it sounded a lot like Isaac.

Derek’s eyes widen slightly, looking at the window besides the door before he looks back towards Stiles, question on his face.

“Shit. Wait right here okay. That was my dog. Yeah. My dog. Wolf dog.” Stiles lies quickly and god that lie sucked.

Stiles slams the front door and clicks the button with the sliding door. It slides open slowly and Stiles curses and slips between the small space it had created and runs straight into the kitchen.

“Isaac?! Isaac what’s wrong?” Stiles demands to know, stopping in front of his wolf.

“Lydia accidentally backed into me and it jolted me and I sliced my arm.” Isaac cries out.

“It was just a slice, you big baby. It’s already healed.” Lydia snarks.

“But that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt!”

Stiles stand there, watching them argue. He has enough after a few moments and calls out, “Enough.” They kept going, ignoring their Alpha.

“Enough.” He tries again. Nothing.

He sighs. He really didn’t want to have to do this.

“Enough!” He yells out in his alpha voice that had them quivering and begging for forgiveness. He may be human, but he still had all the powers an Alpha needs to order wolves.

Isaac and Lydia still, panic stretched across their faces. They quickly fall to their knees and into submission for their Alpha. Stiles sighs, reaching out to rub his hand along their throats.

“Isaac… it was an accident. I’m sure Lydia didn’t mean it.” At Lydia’s quick nod of the head, he continues, “And Lydia, don’t make fun of Isaac. We both know it still hurts when something happens to you guys.”

“Sorry, Stiles.” Lydia and Isaac mumble at the same time.

“It’s alright.” Stiles sighs again. “Go eat dinner. I have to go finish my conversation up with Derek. Isaac, don’t think I’m still not going to read your paper.”

The two wolves in front of him nod before darting up and going to their huge dining room table. Stiles heads back to the front door and decides to ignore the sliding door. He opens it and sees Derek still standing there, looking at the flower garden that Allison, Erica, and Lydia have started. The gorgeous man looks up when the front door opens. Stiles could have sworn he saw a tiny smile on his face before it disappeared.

“Wolf, huh?” Derek quizzes, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Uh. I’m just taking care of him for the weekend for a friend. Yeah. A friend. He hurt his paw and I put him out back and yeah…” Stiles rambles, flushing.

Derek looks amused, but he’s trying to hide it. “I have actually forgotten why I came over here.”

“Oh. Shit. I’m sorry.” Stiles mumbles and gets a sudden thought. “Come eat dinner with us. To make up for it. We’re having burritos.”

“I-um-okay.” Derek’s ears turn a light pink and he lowers his head, trying to hide his smile.

Stiles flushes and glances away, trying to hide his own smile. “Yeah. Let’s um, come in.”

Stiles steps aside and allows Derek to enter. He knows he’s pushing it, inviting someone in to the pack’s territory without telling them. But, they’re probably all listening in. Derek steps in, his body close to Stiles. They look at each other, Stiles having to look up the extra inch to look into those blue-green-hazel eyes. Derek stares back, face flushing, eyes darting down to Stiles’ lips while licking his own subconsciously. Stiles’ eyes tracks their movement and they’re so close and the moments perfect but then someone yells from the outside world and ruins everything.

A deep red covers Derek’s face and he steps away, allowing Stiles to close the door. Stiles leans against it, gathering his bearings for a moment before turning around and facing Derek.

“Shall we?” He gestures and smiles slightly.

Derek nods and Stiles start walking towards the dining room. He looks behind him and sees Derek looking at every photo on the walls. The range from 6th grade all the way up until they graduated in high school. All the recent photos from college were in the living room and hallway leading to the bedrooms. Derek seemed to realize Stiles was waiting on him and he walks quickly to catch up with the young male. They both walk into the dining room, every pair of eyes on them.

“Guys, this is Derek Hale, Laura’s younger brother.” Stiles says and nods towards Derek. Then he points out each of his wolves and giving them a name. They all flash a smile at Derek, trying to be polite.

This man likes their Alpha and it was no secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapterrrr :(

“So, Derek, where’s Laura?” Stiles asks, after swallowing a bite of his burrito.

Derek’s jaw clenches slightly, but then he seems to remember something and it eases up. “She’s uh, she’s working tonight at the coffee shop. I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off and she works for me.”

“So, what was it like in Florida?” Boyd pipes up from his corner of the table.

Derek looks back down at his plate and seems to be thinking thoughts through. Stiles reaches out his foot and kicks his gently. The man’s eyes dart up to the other boy’s and they lock. Derek blushes lightly and Stiles gets tired of sights after a while but he doesn't think he’ll ever get sick of this one.

“Let’s give Derek a chance to eat, yeah?” Stiles says, eyeing his wolves. They all nod immediately, eyes going back to their plates to eat.

Derek smiles gratefully at him, taking another bite of the burrito and then taking a bite of the salad. Stiles watches him out of the corner of his eye as they eat. He looks adorable, with his nose scrunched up as he took bites. They finish in silence and all stand up, gathering the plates.

“Here let me.” Stiles says and makes grabby hands for Derek’s plate. Derek starts to protest but Stiles had already grabbed the dish, grin in place. All the wolves place their dishes in the sink, turning to Stiles once it was done.

Allison walks up to him first. “Goodnight, Stiles.” She whispers and kisses his cheek then walks out of the kitchen to go to bed.

Lydia is next. She repeats the action, but adds her own touch of rubbing her thumb under Stiles’ jaw as she did it. She follows the first girl out, yawning as she goes.

Next was Erica. “I love you, Batman. Goodnight.” She hugs him and kisses his cheek before following her female packmates to bed.

All the guys skip the lovey-dovey stuff. They all walk up to Stiles and give him a group hug, saying goodnight. They all started to walk off when Stiles remembers something.

“Scott and Boyd, I’ll have your coffee ready to go in the morning. Isaac, sit your paper on my bed and I’ll read through it and give it back to you in the morning.” Stiles calls out after the boys of the pack. They all hum and go to their destinated rooms for bed.

Stiles turns around and startles lightly. "I completely forgot you were here.” He chuckles as the other man’s lips twitched lightly.

“They… they’re attached to you. And you’re protective of them.” Derek says thoughtfully.

“Yeah… I, um, it just happened like that.” Stiles mumbles.

“It’s cute…” Derek says, looking down to hide his smile.

Stiles chuckles and turns back around, going to the sink. He turned the water on lightly, knowing that his wolves hearing was sensitive this close to the moon.

“Let me help.” Derek appears behind him, hot breath hitting Stiles’ neck.

Stiles turns around and suddenly they’re really close. They’re reacting the scene from earlier, by the front door. But, Derek’s taken it a step further and bracketed Stiles in with his arm on either side. They're staring into each other’s eyes and Stiles just can't take it anymore. He surges forward and connects their lips in a closed mouth kiss.

Derek answers back, allowing the kiss to be soft and sweet for the first time. They pull apart after a few moments and stare at each other again. Stiles licks his lips, still feeling Derek’s on his. He watches as Derek follows the movement and then they both have the same thought. Their mouths slam back in together and Derek reaches behind him, turning off the water that Stiles had completely forgotten was on. Derek grabs his ass, pulling him up and urging Stiles to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist.

Stiles is quick to answer, long legs wrapping around a strong waist. Derek walks a couple steps and then sits Stiles on the counter, standing in between Stiles' open legs. They continue their assault on each other’s mouth, licking into the other like they had a mission.

Stiles has to pull back and breath deeply. Derek begins attacking his neck, nipping and licking here and there. Stiles tips his head back in his own submission, not even realizing he’s doing it. Derek takes the opportunity and begins sucking a mark into his neck, right below Stiles’ jaw. The young Alpha moans and tips his head back even further, giving more access. Long fingers come up and wrap themself in Derek's hair and wow it's surprisingly soft. Stiles let's Derek finish on his neck before pulling on his hair to guide him up for another kiss, desperate for one more taste.

They pull apart after a few long minutes, panting and staring at each other. Stiles opens his mouth to speak, but then realizes he doesn't know what to say.

"I... Um..." Stiles begins, unsure.

"Go out with me? Friday night?" Derek asks and Stiles can hear the insecurity in his voice.

All he can do is nod and tighten his hold on Derek's hair. He watches as Derek's eyes flutter close at the pull and he locks that away for later.

"Get my number. From Laura." Stiles says and he leans forward, resting his forehead against Derek's.

"Okay. Yeah... I'll.. I'm sure Laura is home by now. So I'm gonna go."

Stiles sighs and let's go of the soft black strands. He jumps off the counter and walks in front of Derek to the door. He turns, ready to say goodbye when Derek's eyes shoot up from their gaze. Their gaze where his ass would be if he turned back around.

Stiles just smirks and Derek's eyes dart away before walking towards the door.

"I'll... I'll see you Friday?" Derek asks one more time.

"Yeah... Yeah of course." Stiles breaths out and he just needs one more taste. So he leans forward slowly, connecting their lips like the first kiss they shared.

Derek kisses back before pulling away a second later, "I should... I should really-" he cuts himself off and kisses Stiles again, causing Stiles to giggle into it.

Derek pulls away and actually opens the door this time and walks out onto the porch. "Friday." He whispers and looks at Stiles.

"Friday." Stiles echoes and leans in, giving him one last peck before shutting the door. He turns around and leans against it, breathing hard.

"You guys can stop listening now!" He calls out to the wolves in the house.

He just gets catcalls and wolf whistles in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles stretches and yawns, looking at his alarm clock as he did so. It read 7:00 a.m. He went to bed a little after midnight after finishing the dishes, getting the coffee pot ready for Boyd and Scott, reading Isaac’s paper and then making corrections. Then he had to take his own shower and finish up his own paper that was due Thursday for Child Development.

His bedroom door creaks open and he laughs quietly. “I’m up, Erica.”

“I know. I’m just letting you know that we’re all cooking breakfast this morning. For you. As a celebration.”

“Celebration?”

“You haven’t had a boyfriend in 4 years.”

“I.. he’s not my boyfriend.” Stiles whispers and blushes.

“Not yet.” The blonde confirms and slips back out of the room, going downstairs to set the table.

Stiles sighs and rubs at his eyes before sitting up. He rolls out of bed and then turns, making the side he slept on.

“Can someone bring me my jeans from the laundry room?” He asks in a normal voice, knowing that they can hear him.

A few moments later, Lydia appears with his jeans, shirt, and shoes in hand. She walks into his room and sets them on his bed before giving him a small smile then going back downstairs.

Stiles picks up his phone to look at his notifications. He has one from Laura and one from an unknown number. He clicks on Laura’s first.

_[From: Spider-Woman]_   
_Message - Oh my god. Derek just came in all flustered and I had to beg him to tell me what happened. It was so adorable it was sickening. When I said I wouldn’t give him your number he almost lost his shit._   
_[Received: 9:40 p.m]_

Stiles chuckles before replying, saying that he was no different. Then he clicked on the unknown number, assuming it was Derek. His thoughts were confirmed when he read the message.

_[From: unknown number]_   
_Message - hi… it’s Derek…. I just wanted to text you so you’d have my number…. goodnight Stiles. Can’t wait for Friday._   
_[Received: 10:20 p.m]_

Stiles mentally cooes. He was just as flustered over text as he was in person. He responds and told Derek good morning and he himself couldn't wait for Friday before locking his phone and throwing it on the bed. He gets dressed in the clothes that Lydia had left for him and then went downstairs to eat this breakfast his wolves had prepared for him.

Scott and Boyd meet him at the bottom, each of them throwing their arms around Stiles’ shoulders on each side. Stiles quirks an eyebrow but decides to let them talk before he asked any questions.

Scott speaks first. "Congrats, man. I'm happy for you. Talk tonight, yeah?" He squeezes Stiles shoulder and tilts his head back slightly, asking for a nice throat rub from his Alpha. Stiles smiles and complies as he listened to Boyd talk.

"I'm happy for you, Stiles. We all know that you needed somebody. I mean, we all have someone. And Isaac just met Crescent and they're getting along great. You just needed someone. And I hope Derek is that person."

Stiles smiles at him more fully and rubs a thumb along his jaw before hugging them both and sending them on their way to their eight a.m class.

Then the human walks into the dining room full of wolves. They all sit around the table, grinning from ear to ear. Stiles couldn't help but grin back and inhale the sweet smell of the bacon, eggs, pancakes, and waffles they had prepared. He sits at the head of the table, Erica on his left and Allison on his right.

"It smells fantastic. I cannot wait to taste." Stiles grins and starts shoveling a bit of everything onto his plate. He takes a bite of bacon and moans around the taste. "And tastes fantastic. My compliments to all the chefs."

All the wolves preen under their Alpha's praise. They nod a thanks before shoveling their own food onto their plates after Stiles had taken his first bite. Stiles hates that rule. The rule where the Alpha ate before all the others. But they were all set on following it. Sometimes Stiles wouldn't pick up his fork or anything unless his betas and omega eat first, just because he wanted to.

They all finish in silence then take their plates to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Stiles kisses Lydia, Allison, and Erica on the cheek and hugs Jackson before shooing them off to their morning classes. They nuzzle his neck in reply before going, the front door slamming behind them.

“Isaac, loved the essay. Made a few corrections. But I’m positive you’re going to get at least a B plus. Maybe higher.” Stiles promises later that morning, handing the boy his paper.

Isaac’s face breaks out in a full smile before he looks at the clock, face panicking. “Shit. Class starts in twenty. Love you, Stiles.”

Stiles echoes his reply as he watches his puppy dash out of the house. Stiles sighs then, plonking himself down onto the couch. Wednesday’s are the days where everyone in the Pack but himself have classes. Usually Stiles works on his assignments for other classes, but he’s caught up on everything.

So, that’s what leads him to go decide to go get coffee and a muffin from Wake N’ Bake. Stiles keeps telling himself it’s not because of Derek. Really. It’s not.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walks into the coffee shop and up to the counter. Derek isn’t working at the register and Stiles tries not to let his disappointment show. He walks up to a pretty brunette girl, features stunning. After a quick glance to her name tag, which read Jennifer, Stiles was ready to go.

“Good morning, sir. What would you like?” She asks, face slack with sleep still.

“Get me a vanilla latte, blueberry muffin, and a coffee for yourself. You look like you could use it. Throw in a breakfast food, too.” Stiles grins at the young employee.

She looks shock for a moment before replying. “I.. I shouldn-.”

“Nonsense, Jennifer. Treat yourself.”

She opens her mouth to protest again but one look from Stiles is enough to shut her up. He has had years to practice his Alpha look. It works well on humans as well.

She quickly rings him up, telling him his total is $6.53. He pays with a ten, dropping his change in the tip jar. She shoots him a grateful look before turning around to make his coffee. She pushes open a little door leading to the back and calls out to a person in the back, telling them to bring more blueberry muffins to the front. Stiles watches as she listens to the reply before bringing over his coffee with no muffin.

“I’m sorry, sir. Our baker has to make fresh muffins. We had to run and get more ingredients because apparently a lot of people like muffins.” She chuckles and Stiles laughs along with her, telling her it’s alright and just bring him his muffin when it was ready.

He begins to walk away, pausing when Jennifer calls out, "Impressive hickey you got there, sir."

Stiles breath catches and he hears a patter of metal dropping in the back. He subconsciously reaches up to his neck and touches the spot Derek had made on his neck.

"Thanks." He winks and chuckles.

Stiles keeps walking and goes to a quiet corner in the back, sitting down at a table facing away from everything. He puts his school messenger bag beside him then pulls out a dog-eared copy of The Colorado Kid by Stephen King, flipping to the bookmarked page he was on at the moment. Hes so enhanced in the book he doesn't even notice the muffin being sat in front of him, along with a body beside him.

“So you’re the one buying my employees coffee?” A soft voice whispers in his ear, causing Stiles to yelp and drop his book. He’s just grateful he wasn’t holding his coffee.

Stiles turns to glare at the male beside him, causing Derek to chuckle.

“Not cool, dude.” He mutters, reaching down under the table to pick up his poor book.

Derek places a hand on his arm, warm and reassuring. He watches as Stiles leans down to pick up his book and leans back up, placing the book on the table. Derek decides to take a chance, leaning in and pecking those soft lips he thought about all night and morning. To his delight, Stiles kisses back, flicking his tongue out to tease along Derek’s lower lip. Derek reaches up and presses on the mark he made last night in response and Stiles gasps into the kiss, loving the sensation it sends through his body. Stiles pulls away first and Derek tries to follow him, but gets a finger on his lips in return.

“I guess I can’t say I don’t kiss on the first date.” Stiles teases and Derek chuckles, leaning in closer to the college boy.

Stiles sighs and cuddles back into the chest that is pressed against his back. He looks up towards Derek and receives a full blown smile. Derek leans in and kisses him softly one more time, seeming like he can’t drag himself away. Stiles sighs happily into the kiss, before pulling away and boping Derek on the nose.

“I gotta go... see you Friday?” Stiles whispers and laughs quietly at Derek’s sad expression, lip jutting out in a pout.

“Friday.” Derek echoes, standing up from the table, turning to grab Stiles’ messenger bag and walking the college boy to the door.

Stiles smiles softly at Derek before taking his bag from the said man, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly, then pushing open the door and heading to his jeep.

He risks one glance back and he isn't disappointed to see a blushing Derek standing there getting picked on by Jennifer.  


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles parks his jeep in the driveway of his house, popping the door open and jumping out. He glances up at the dark sky before sighing and saying, "I could use a hand."

Not even a minute goes by before the front door is opening, Allison and Erica tumbling out of it. Stiles laughs at them and they look up and chuckle lightly.

"My wolves have come to save me." He teases.

Erica sticks her tongue out at him while Allison goes to the back of the jeep, popping the trunk open and looking at the groceries.

"What's for dinner tonight?" She asks excitedly while pulling out bag after bag.

Allison alone could probably carry every single bag into that house. But it was to much attention, so Erica read his thoughts and joins his other beta, helping with all the bags.

"Pork chops, mashed potatoes, and mac&cheese. Sound good?"

He gets humming in return so he takes that as a yes. Stiles turns around and pulls out his school bag before shutting the driver's door.

He walks behind the jeep and watches as the two ladies gather the food. He reaches out to take some from Erica but she bats him away. The same happens with Allison.

"I'm the guy here. Lemme help." He whines and makes grabby hands for one of the bags.

Allison turns and flashes her eyes at him the same moment the porch lights flicker on from the house across the street.

They all freeze, Stiles' eyes darting from Allison's and Erica's arms. They have a shit load each. Minutes drag on and nothing happens.

"Okay just get your asses inside." Stiles hisses and the betas quickly shuffle towards the front door, hurt coming off them slightly. They saw the panic crossing Stiles' face. They didn't like it.

Stiles comes in and shuts the front door, turning to see the two she-wolves that just helped him. He replays the last few minutes in his head from outside and sighs. He forgot about the panic scent and emotion.

"C'mere." He says and opens his arms. Not a second later he's pushed against the door with two heads on each of his shoulders.

"We're sorry, Stiles." Erica whispers and rubs her cheek along the inner side of his wrist, scenting him.

"It's alright." Stiles whispers back and moves his arms down a bit, scratching along their back.

They stand there for a couple moments, listening to the soft voices coming from the TV in the living room. The bickering coming from the dining room. The running water sloshing through the pipes from the upstairs shower.

"Come on. Wanna help me make dinner?" Stiles asks, pushing himself up off the door.

The two wolves make a approving noise and walk into the kitchen, still glued to Stiles' side. He knows what he has to do to make them comfortable again. He turns to Erica first, rubs his hand along her throat, behind her ear. She makes a happy noise before bounding to the bags that sit on the counter and starting to put them away at speed that makes everything blurry.

He turns to Allison next. Her necks already bared and her eyes pleading. He rubs along her neck before he whispers, "Why, Ally? Why?"

She doesn't answer. Just frowns at him. They go through this a lot. Stiles wishing that Allison never jumped in front of him. He composes himself though. Remembers how much she loves it.

"Sorry." He whispers quickly.

"I love you, Stiles." She whispers in reply, burying her nose in his neck. She inhales deeply before going over to Erica and helping.

Stiles buys a lot of groceries, okay? He's feeding 6 werewolves for crying out loud. Bonus for them, Mr. Whittemore buys all the groceries.

Stiles gathers everything he'll need to make dinner for the night. Telling Allison to make the potatoes and Erica to make the mac&cheese. They make quick work of it, finishing not to long after. They walk into the dining room and see the table already set with the rest of the wolves around it. Erica sits down in her spot, putting the mac & cheese on the table. Allison follows, putting herself in her own seat and placing the mashed potatoes in the center.

"Who's hungry?" Stiles aks and laughs at how they all whoop. Stiles sits down and they all stare at him, waiting for him to eat. "My wolves first."

He gets grumbles in reply but Scott's hand is already shooting out to grab a pork chop. Boyd's own hand is reaching for potatoes and Jackson doesn't protest when Lydia hands him the scooper for mac & cheese. They all get everything on their plate then look at Stiles, waiting for him to get his own.

They make quick work of it after that. Everyone eating and telling their Alpha about their day. Towards the end Stiles silences them all with a serious look.

"Full moon tomorrow. Do you guys wanna do puppy piles and a movie?" He asks and takes the last bite of his pork chop.

"Can we watch The Avengers?" Jackson pipes up and whips his mouth.

He gets groans in answer and Stiles laughs. "Jackson you picked last time. It's Isaac's turn."

Isaac grins and everyone turns to him, eyebrows raised. "Can we watch World War Z?"

"Sound good, everyone?" Stiles asks and takes a bite of mac&cheese.

He gets nods and some yeses in reply. He grins and stands up. "Alrighty then. Well start at 4 and start with Isaac's movie then continue on with everyone else's till the moon passes. I have to go finish up writing to my dad and Dr. Deaton. Don't forget you all have to write to your parents as well and assure them that nothing is wrong." Stiles says and starts reaching for the plates.

“Let us, Stiles.” Erica stands quickly and slaps Stiles’ hand away gently.

“I-” Stiles starts to object but his cell phone dings. Frowning, he digs it out of his back pocket. His face lights up when he sees the name.

_[From: Derek H.]_   
_Message - My cashier just poured coffee all over a customer._

Stiles chuckles and looks up slightly to see everyone looking at him. “What?” He blushes.

“Go talk to your loverboy.” Lydia grins and pushes him out of the room, Jackson’s laughter busting from behind him.

Stiles grins and looks back at his phone. His grin widens as he types a reply out to Derek.

_[To: Derek H.]_   
_Message - Ohmygod. What did they do?_

_He walks up the steps towards his bedroom, plopping down on his bed and laying back against the headboard._

_[From: Derek H.]_   
_Message - He stared at her for like 5 minutes then started crying and ran away._

_[To: Derek H.]_   
_Message - omg how old was he?_

_[From: Derek H.]_   
_Message - At least twenty._

_[To: Derek. H]_   
_Message - You’re lying. No way._

*  
Stiles wakes up with his phone alarm blaring right above his ear. He startles, smacking his phone away with a limp hand. He yawns and rolls over to look at his clock. It reads 7:30 a.m. He yawns again, sitting up and grabbing his phone from where it landed. He clicks it open and goes straight to the messages. Stiles grins when he sees the lasts couple messages.

It starts when Stiles had started to get bleary eyed from tiredness. Derek had been able to tell and told him to go to sleep. Of course, Stiles had declined but then Derek called him. They talked for probably thirty minutes and Derek had talked so softly. Had told him goodnight. That he couldn’t wait for Friday. And Stiles couldn’t either.

He doesn’t care how many times he says it.

He can’t wait.

And it scares him how much he wants this.

*  
Stiles stumbles down the stairs and enters the kitchen, smiling softly. He freezes when he gets to the doorway and looks up quickly. Every single wolf is standing there, staring at him, with their eyes glowing.

“Bring it in.” He whispers and opens his arms wide.

The next thing he knows, he’s being tackled to the floor, Allison’s hand shooting out to protect the back of his head. Stiles laughs loudly. He loves the full moons…

“Are we all going to be okay to attend class today?” Stiles asks after a moment of silence. He gets hums and nods in return.

“We just needed our Alpha.” Erica hums and rests her chin on his bicep.

“This Alpha is always ready.” Stiles winks and gets chuckles in return. “Now, what’s for breakfast?”

“Omelettes?” Scott asks from the bottom half of Stiles’ body, arms wrapped tightly around said man’s legs.

“Omelettes.” Stiles confirms and starts wiggling around, disturbing all the - heavy - wolfs on top of him.

They all grumble but proceed to stand up anyways. Boyd turns around and offers Stiles his hand, which he takes with a grateful smile. Boyd pulls him up with ease and steadies him with a hand on the middle of his back. Stiles walks the rest of the way into the kitchen and begins making the omelettes in everyone’s favorite ways. Laughter rings out all around the kitchen around Stiles and he's so so happy.

He has class in an hour… but he's happy for now. He would get to hang out with his wolves tonight and then tomorrow Derek and him are going on a date.

He couldn’t stop the smile if he tried.

They all sit down at the table, Stiles having forty minutes to get to class. He eats quickly before standing and putting his dish in the sink.

"I'll be home by 10. Call if any of you need me." Stiles says and slings his school bag onto his shoulder before putting his shoes on.

"Love you, Stiles." All the wolves echo as he shuts the front door behind him. He glances across the street and sees Laura getting in Derek's car.

"Hey Laura!" He yells out, waving.

"Hey!" She yells back, "See ya in class?"

"Not gonna be late this time." He chuckles and goes to his own jeep, getting in and starting the car. Stiles pulls out after her and laughs as she reves Derek’s engine. He risks one more glance at his house as he turns the corner and sees 7 pairs of glowing eyes watching him from the living room. He sticks his hand out and waves goodbye as he rounds the corner.

*

Stiles plonks down in the seat next to Laura in his child development class. She looks over at him, glancing back at the clock, before scooting her seat closer to Stiles'.

"Yes?" Stiles asks, quirking an eyebrow at her in question.

Laura clears her throat before starting Stiles down. "Now, I know nothing has happen yet between you and my brother. But, so help me, if you hurt him in any way, I know how to kill someone and nobody find the body."

Stiles snorts. "Threatening a sheriff's son?"

"Sheriff?"

"My dads a sheriff in my hometown. But in all seriousness, I would let you hurt me. Derek doesn't deserve to be hurt. He's amazing."

Laura smiles wide and happy. "You've got it bad, dude."

Stiles opens his mouth to reply but the professor cuts him off. "Attention class!"

Stiles shoots Laura a half smile, watching her as she scoots back to her seat before letting his eyes roam back to the front in order to watch his professor.

*

"Stiles." Erica whines, meeting her alpha at the front door.

Stiles immediately drops his bag by the door, kicks his shoes off, throws his arm around the blonde's shoulders, then tugs her into the living room. They sit down on the couch and not a second later, the pounding of feet echoes throughout the house as all the wolves tumble from their alpha's room to the actual safety of him. Stiles just tugs off his shirt so he's bare chested, preparing to become a werewolf marshmallow. Feet stumbling down the stairs and not a second later, a Stiles has an arm full of seven other werewolves.

"Nobody set up the floor?" Stiles asks after a long moment of all his wolves nuzzling him.

"We were going to but something just felt off this month." Scott whispers into his shoulder, where he's been nuzzling for the past five minutes.

"Hey, hey, are you all sure you're alright?" Stiles asks, cupping the back of Allison's head from where she's nuzzling his armpit next to Scott.

"We're fine now." Isaac assures, tapping Stiles once on the knee before standing and heading towards the hall so he can fetch all of their comforts.

"Lydia? Will you go help Isaac?" Stiles asks, turning his head down towards where the strawberry blonde is burying her head into his stomach. Lydia hums before getting up and following the curly hair boy.

Jackson is the next to get up, tapping Stiles on the other knee and giving it a quick nuzzle before jumping up and heading towards the kitchen. Calling out behind him, he asks, "Erica? Come help me start dinner?"

Erica sighs, but plants a wet one on Stiles' cheek before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Stiles, confusment showing on his face, he calls out, "I'm not cooking tonight?"

"Nope." Allison answers, putting herself in the old spot Erica was in. She wraps her arm around Stiles' waist and gives his hip a quick squeeze.

Stiles opens his mouth to protest but then Isaac and Lydia come back, tugging everyone's comforters behind them with everyone's pillows. Plopping them down on the floor, they quickly push the coffee table out of the way to arrange the bed sets how the like. Boyd jumps up from his spot of being wrapped around Stiles' leg to help. They lay four plush, soft, and thick comforts on the flour with the other four ontop of them to use as blankets. Throwing down eight pillows, they put Stiles in the center with Boyd's pillow on his left and Isaac's on his right. It's their turn to be closest to their alpha.

Scott detangles himself from Stiles' arm and hopes up, walking over to the video rack. He quickly grabs World War Z out because it was Isaac's choice, then pulls out Lets be Cops for his own choice. Setting them down on the table, he asks, "Boyd? Whatcha wanna watch as your choice?"

Setting down in his spot on the pallet on the floor, Boyd answers with a quiet, "Now you see me, now you don't."

Stiles whistles as Scott pulls out the dvd from the stack. "Love that movie."

Boyd lips quirk up. "I know."

"Stuck up!" Erica yells from the kitchen, causing everyone to laugh.

"Who's the one making dinner?" Boyd yells back, eyebrows quirked in their own smile.

"Fuck off, asshole."

"Love you too, babe."

"You're the only one for me."

Stiles laughs along with everyone else. "You two have the weirdest way of showing your love."

Boyd grins. "That's what I love about her."

Erica makes a awning noise while everyone else pretends to gag. Boyd smirks before getting up and going into the kitchen. You hear kissing noises and Jackson yelling out, “Oh god. My eyes!” Then the perfect cheekbones boy is stumbling out of the kitchen, the heel of his palms pressing into his eyes. Allison buries her head into Stiles’ shoulder to smother her laugh while Stiles shoves his into her hair, chuckling. Isaac makes another gagging noise and plants his face into his pillow while Scott gets the most fearful look on his face. Lydia just stands there and smirks.

“I can’t. I need holy water.” Jackson moans, digging his palms deeper into his eyes and rubbing at them.

“You’re anything but holy.” Isaac snarks, bringing his head off his pillow to smirk at the boy.

“Fuck you, too.” Jackson moans again while grinning at the other male.

“Alright alright. Enough joking around.” Stiles laughs, lifting his head up. “Hows the food coming along?”

“We’re currently making steak with mashed potatoes and garlic bread with some melted cheese and broccoli.” Erica calls out, sink running as she turns on the faucet.

“Alrighty.” Stiles calls back. Then in a softer voice, he turns towards Allison and says, “Ally? Wanna go ahead and order the usual pizza?”  
Allison nods her head, standing up while pulling out her phone. Walking into the hallway, she begins dialing the usual pizza place that usually has their order ready as soon as they call.

Now, you’re probably wondering. Why the hell is Stiles asking them to order so much? Well, since they can’t go out running in New York to let off steam on the full moon, they take their energy out while chowing down on food. Stiles, being their alpha for so long, knows its hard for them not being able to run around on the full moon. But, they’re going back during Thanksgiving break. Which is in three weeks. Stiles knows that they’re all excited. And personally, he is too. He may be human, but he can feel the pull towards their territory. The need to protect it, along with his werewolves. He feels the sadness in each of his wolves through the bond of their Pack thats been growing stronger over the years.

Dr. Deaton says hes not like any other alpha. And not just because hes human. But, because this little Pack has been a Pack since they all met when they were five. They all had the connection then, too. But, since Stiles’ friends got bitten, its intensified. And they can all feel it.

“Brian said that they’re sending our order now.” Allison says, coming back into the room and cutting Stiles’ thoughts off.

Stiles hums, standing up to go into the kitchen. As he walks inside the large room, he looks behind him to see his betas and one omega situating themselves on the floor in their destinated spots. Stiles grins, turning back around to look at his other betas, opening his mouth to ask if they need help with anything.

“No, we’re fine, Stiles.” Erica says, not even letting Stiles speak. Boyd smirks and goes back to pulling the next steak off the stove.

“I don’t like not helping.” Stiles whines, coming closer.

“We know. But, you do everything. All the time. The least we can do is return it every once and a while. And, you know it helps if we’re distracted sometimes on the full moon.”

Stiles sighs, knowing this is true. He walks up to Erica and smacks a kiss on her cheek before going to Boyd and hugging him from behind. Stiles dips his finger in the mashed potatoes as he walks by them, walking into the living room.

“Seriously, Stiles?” Erica screeches.

Stiles grins and goes to sit in the middle of the pallet.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles places his empty plate on the couch behind his head. He rests his hand comfortably on his stomach, stretching his legs out. “Everyone doing alright?” He asks, glancing around at the werewolves that are devouring the pizzas that were recently delivered.

“Dandy.” Isaac mumbles around the side order of bread sticks.

Stiles hums, laying his head down on his pillow. Everyone has already changed into their pjs and brought down extra blankets if they need them.

Which they totally don’t or Stiles is gonna become fried.

“Scott? Will you put in the other movie?” Allison asks, eyeing her boyfriend from beside her.

“Course sugar.” Scott says cheekily, kissing Allison on the cheek before getting up and switching World War Z out for Lets be Cops.

“Course sugar.” Jackson mocks, rolling his eyes before laying his head on Lydia’s shoulder.

“Why can’t you be that nice to me?” Lydia huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I treat you like a princess.”

“Nope.”

“He really does.” Isaac butts in, grinning at the couple as they each smack him on the shoulder.

“So does.” Erica confirms, chuckling as they stare at her with a wolf stare.

*

Stiles hums, stretching out as best as he can with all his werewolves cuddled into him. Boyd on his left with his arm thrown around Stiles’ waist and gripping his hipbone. Erica is curled into Boyd’s back with her head in between his shoulder blades and her arm thrown awkwardly over all their heads in order to touch Stiles’ own head. Allison is curled into the blonde as well and her hand is pushing down between Boyd and Stiles’ body with contact to Stiles’ chest, feet tangled with Scott’s, who is snuggling her from behind with his arm, along with Stiles’, stretching across all the other wolves so they can hold hands. Isaac is on Stiles’ right, feet tangled with the alpha’s while he has his arm thrown over Lydia’s shoulder and his head buried into her hair. Lydia has Stiles’ right hand and is gripping it tightly. Jackson has his face buried into Lydia’s stomach and his legs woven with hers along with his arm thrown across the other two wolves in order to have his hand buried underneath Stiles’ shirt in order to touch his alpha.

They had went to bed extremely late last night. Around 4 a.m probably. The moon had passed by enough for them to finally calm down. When it had been at its peak, they had the worst problem. Stiles had to make the she-wolves play fight like puppies so they could blow off some steam. Same with the males. Stiles would have let them all fight together, but hes not making that mistake again with how Scott had finally confessed his feelings to Allison and they almost banged in front of everyone that full moon.

It was a sight.

Stiles hears his phone ringing from where he had plugged it in the previous night. Huffing, he untangled himself from the all the wolves. It takes time, enough for his phone to stop ringing and beep with a voicemail, before he can actually get himself free. Crawling over to the phone, he picks it up and looks at the time. The little block clocks on his phone reads 12:56 p.m. Stiles then looks down at his little stand by box to see who calls. He sucks in a sharp breath when he sees.

“Shit.” Stiles mutters fiercely. Unlocking the phone quickly, he taps the voice mail in order to listen to all the missed ones he has.

_Voice mail #1: Stiles, hey It’s Evelyn Starkey. Just wanted to make sure everything was fine after the full moon. Please call me back when you get this message. I may not answer, because I’ll be contacting other people in my territory to make sure the full moon went over smoothly. But please leave a voice mail and I’ll get back to you about other things I would like to discuss._

Evelyn Starkey (Eve for short) is the local alpha in this part of New York. Stiles had to contact her in order for his Pack to attend college here. So, of course it makes sense for her to contact him to make sure everything was alright and Stiles had no mishaps.

Clicking delete on that voice mail, it continues on to the next one.

_Voice mail #2: Stiles? It’s your old Pops. Just wanted to make sure you all got through the moon. I figured you wouldn't answer this early, but you know how I am. Gotta check on my young alpha. Love you. Call me back when you get this._

_Voice mail #3: Hey Stiles, it’s Mrs. Reyes. I’m calling on mine and Ginger’s_ (Boyd’s mom) _behalf to make sure everything's alright. The town’s going nuts as usual, wanting to make sure you are all alright. I figure you’re just going to contact the Sheriff with the update, but please, tell Erica I love and miss her. I haven’t had the chance to talk one-on-one with her in a while besides email._

_Voice mail #4: It’s Mrs. Martin. How’s Lydia and Jackson? Everyone else? The Pack make it through the moon alright? We’re having a meeting tonight at the town hall so the Sheriff can relay news to us. Please Stiles, don’t let our children be anymore of a stranger then they've already have become. I know college is hard, I get it, I do. But, I miss my little girl. Tell her I love her._

Stiles sighs, setting his phone down on his thigh and scrubs a hand over his face. He’ll contact his dad first then go on in that order. He brings his phone back up and dials his dad’s number. Letting the ringing soothe him as he waits for the sheriff to answer.

_“Hello?”_

“Dad. Dad, hey.”

_“Stiles! How was the moon? I’m guessing everything went over smoothly? Did you all have fun?”_

Stiles laughs before answering his dad. “The moon was fine. Yes, we all had fun. They had to puppy fight in order to blow off some steam, but other then that, everything went normally.”

_“I know you’re all missing your woods.”_

“We miss them deeply.”

_“Just think. Another three weeks and then you get to come home during November and December’s moons.”_

“Honestly, can’t wait.”

_“I know you can’t, son. But, works calling. And I gotta go prepare a little speech for tonight’s meeting about you all. Talk to you soon. Love you.”_

“Love you, too, Dad.”

Both Stilinski men hang up. Stiles then goes on to the next person to phone. Mrs. Reyes. She answers on the first ring.

_“Stiles? Is everything alright? I thought I said to just tell the sheriff about everything and he'll tell us tonight."_

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask, when was the last time Erica and yourself really talked?"

Mrs. Reyes lets out a long breath. _"Probably not since the last moon. I mean, we've talked over email. But that's it."_

"Wait a second." Stiles orders, muting his phone and standing up. He walks over to the blonde werewolf and smacks her on the forehead and hisses, "Erica, get up."

She darts up as soon as he says it, eyes glowing. "What?! What's wrong?"

"I'm pissed."

"Why?"

"You haven't talked to your mother since the last moon?! You know how I handle things around here Erica. I tell you to keep in touch with your parents so they'll know everything's fine. And what do I find out from Lydia and your mom? That you've only been exchanging emails. Now, get your ass up and go talk to your mother." Stiles almost yells, thrusting the phone into the beta's hand. She whimpers and is nodding quickly before she's off in another room to talk privately with her mother.

"Stiles." Lydia begins to say, unsure.

"No, Lydia. Give me your phone."

Lydia hands it over without a word, looking down in shame. Stiles scrolls to her favorites and clicks on Mrs. Martin's contact, hitting dial and thrusting it up to his ear.

_"Lydia? Is everything alright?"_ Mrs. Martin asks quietly.

Stiles heart hurts because he knows this is his fault he hasn't been pushing his wolves hard enough to contact their parents. "Mrs. Martin. It's Stiles."

_"Stiles? Is everything alright? Did something happen during the moon?"_

"No no, everything's fine. Well, almost fine. I wanted to formally apologize for not enforcing my beta to call you more. I never realized she wasn't. I take full responsibility."

_"Nonsense, Stiles. It's alright. You all are in college, living the normal life you never got to have. It's alright."_

"No, it really isn't, Mrs. Martin. I'll make sure Lydia contacts you weekly from now on." Stiles instis before handing  the phone back to the strawberry blonde. She looks away shamefully before walking out of the living room to go have little privacy.

"Stiles." Scott whines, putting his hand on Stiles' knee. "Calm down, please?"

Stiles sighs, taking a deep breath and counting to three before releasing it. "I'm sorry to wake you all up. You can go back to sleep."

"You crazy? I'm hungry." Jackson yawns, scooting closer to Isaac to cuddle him even as he says it.

"We could go to Wake N' Bake and get some breakfast foods and coffee?" Stiles suggests, standing up and pulling on one of the extra blankets to start folding.

"You just wanna see Derek." Isaac teases, standing up and stretching before starting to help his alpha with the extra blankets.

"No use in saying you're wrong." Stiles chirps, pulling a blanket off Allison and Scott.

Allison laughs before rolling Scott over and helping with the blankets. "Excited for tonight?"

"Elastic." Stiles whispers, grinning shyly while looking down.

"Happy for you." Scott mutters, coming up behind Stiles to wrap arms around his waist in a backwards hug. Boyd comes out of no where and hugs his front.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees.

As they all finish up folding the blankets and putting them away, Erica finally comes out of the room she had been in while talking to her mother. She immediately goes to Stiles, hands him his phone, then hugs him. "I'm sorry, Stiles. It's just, with all the work and then the moon tonight, it's just slipped my mind."

Stiles sighs and opens his mouth to speak but then Lydia comes into the room all at once and rushes over to hug him as well, muttering her own apologies.

"It's alright." Stiles says finally, looking down at the two blondes in his arms. "I should have enforced it better. But, right now? Let's go get some food."

"You just wanna see Derek." Isaac teases again while smirking.

"No use in saying you're wrong." Stiles chirps back, walking upstairs to change clothes.

*

"Welcome to Wake N' Bake! What would you like today?" Trevor, the guy from a couple days ago, asks when they enter the shop.

They all wall up to the counter to begin ordering. Starting with Allison, because Stiles knows she feels a little down in the dumps today. Next is Scott, because of his protective instincts. Then Isaac because he's hungry. Jackson's next with Boyd behind him. Lydia and Erica are cuddled into Stiles' sides. They feel terrible for going against their alpha so close to the moon and they just need him nearby. They need to know he still cares.

Trevor takes all their orders up to Erica, Lydia, and Stiles. Lydia orders first, followed by Erica. Trevor then stops and looks at Stiles, smirking. "Never got the chance to ask you the other day, pretty boy, but mind giving me your number?"

Stiles feels Lydia and Erica tense underneath his arms, which are thrown over their shoulders. He tenses himself because, honestly, this guy scares him.

Opening his mouth to decline, Stiles hears the kitchen swingy door open and a voice growl out, "stop flirting, Trevor."

Trevor mocks the voice. Derek's voice. But he turns around and starts making all the other orders except Stiles' because he never got to order. Stiles feels Lydia and Erica relax under his arms and then he hears the shuffling of feet as Derek walks over. He's looking down at his phone, fingers hovering over the surface and doing a little dance because it seems he doesn't know what to type. When he gets up to the cashier, Derek puts his phone back in his pocket and mumbles out, "I'm sorry for him. Your total will be $25.34"

Erica and Lydia slip out from under his arms, slap his ass, then gives him a encouraging smile before walking away. Stiles huffs slightly before saying, "So, I don't even get to place my own order?"

Derek's head shoots up and he stares at Stiles before grinning widely. "Hey." He says softly before something seems to click in his brain. "Trevor was flirting with you?"

Stiles huffs again, crossing his arms while nodding. "Bastard didn't even ask what I wanted."

Stiles sees something flicker in Derek's eyes. Something like anger or possibly jealously. Stiles ignores it though, as Derek asks what he wants and watches as Derek starts making the certain coffee and pulls out a breakfast food. He starts bringing it over the same time Trevor does. Stiles catches him eyeing the employee and carefully steps in front of him in order to lean over the counter and hand Stiles his coffee.

Stiles, unable to help himself, leans forward himself and pecks Derek's lips once before stepping back with his coffee in hand. "What total was that?"

Derek grins, wide and happy. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh no. I'm worrying about it."

"Seriously, Stiles. It's alright."

"Derek."

"Stiles."

"Fine. But I'm paying tonight."

"Yeah. Tonight." Derek whispers while looking down, smile on his face.

"Do you care what we do?" Stiles asks nervously, sipping his coffee.

"Not really, no."

"Let me pick you up tonight, then. I'll text you later?"

"Yeah. Okay."  
  
Stiles grins, blows a kiss towards Derek, then starts walking towards his werewolves. He sits down in between the two werewolves from earlier that were under his arm and notices everyone smirking at him. "What?" He asks innocently.

"You didn't even notice us getting out coffee and we were right next to you." Erica smiles, wide and bright.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Stiles says, waving them off. Then he remembers something and pulls out his phone. Dialing the number quickly, he puts the phone near his ear.

_"This is Evelyn."_

"Eve? It's Stiles. Just wanted to let you know everything went fine last night."

_"Stiles, hey. That's fantastic. Are you free tomorrow though? There's someone new to town that's currently in my territory. They're not werewolves but they know of the supernatural and would like to meet the first human alpha."_

"How do they know of me?"

_"Deaton's close to the family. He says that ones magic and ones training in the magic. He helps them train and he told them of you. Well, he said no specific name, but said I knew of you and they came to meet you. One also is very powerful, apparently. He can shape shift if needed."_

"Damn. And I guess we can do it tomorrow. Time?"

_"We thought it would be nice to meet over lunch at around noon?Since it's Saturday, we can all chat until the late hours. That sound good?"_

"Sounds perfect. Talk to you later, Eve."

_"See you later, Stiles."_

Stiles hangs up the phone and looks at his werewolves. "I'm assuming you all heard that?"

They all nod. Jackson speaks up first. "I don't like it, Stiles."

"Like what?"

Boyd answers. "They're only meeting you because you're human. Not because you're the most amazing alpha or anything like that."

Erica disagrees. "When we do meet these people, give them some time. They'll see just what an amazing alpha Stiles is."

Stiles smiles and throws an arm around Erica's shoulder. "You have faith in me, Catwoman."

"Damn straight."

Everyone laughs and chuckles. Pretty soon, they all finish their coffee. Standing up and heading out the door, Stiles sees Trevor standing there and smirking at him. It causes him to shiver and he takes a step closer to Boyd, who is currently closest to him.

"Something wrong, chief?" Boyd asks, throwing an arm around Stiles shoulder.

"Just that Trevor guy. He gives me the creeps."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Erica assures, coming up on Stiles' other side and slipping an arm around his waist. "He doesn't smell off or anything."

"Just like dried come." Boyd wrinkles his nose and Stiles can't help but laugh.

"And cigarettes." Erica adds, wrinkling her own nose. Stiles chuckles lightly, letting the door close behind them as they walk out of the shop.

The small Pack walks back towards their cars to go back home. They divide in the parking lot. Stiles, Lydia, and Erica all getting in Stiles’ jeep, Jackson and Isaac get into Jackson's Porsche, and Boyd, Allison, and Scott all get into Boyd’s Toyota. Each car pulls out of the parking lot and turns the way to go home.

*

Stiles plops down on the couch, Lydia on his left and Erica on his right. They’re still a little down because of the earlier situation. Every other werewolf settles down around them, kicking their feet on the coffee table. They sit in silence for a while before Stiles puffs out a long breath.

“Whats on your mind, sweet cheeks?” Erica drawls while rubbing circles in his arm thats around her shoulder and is hanging by her head.

“I don’t know what to plan for tonight.” Stiles admits, looking down.

All the girls perk up, Allison crawling across Jackson’s lap to push herself between Lydia and him so she’ll be closer to Stiles. They’re all grinning from ear to ear (even the guys). Lydia taps her fingers on Stiles’ knee that's closest to her before quirking an eyebrow and turning more fully to face Stiles.

“Picnic.” Lydia says, grinning.

“And a roller rink.” Allison adds, smiling at Stiles.

“Isn't the picnic-” Stiles begins to ask but Erica cuts him off with a excited yelp.

“Have a picnic in the park! Those are always adorable. And not the adult park. A park with actual slides and swings.” Erica says excitedly, slapping Stiles on the arm.

“Okay, we all know me and even I think that's adorable.” Jackson says, grinning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Really is.” Boyd echoes, nodding his head.

“You could make that one sandwich you make that's like amazing.” Scott says, rearranging himself on the couch. “What's it called again?”

“It has bacon in it.” Jackson says, looking thoughtful.

“Turkey-avocado club?” Stiles supplies, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! That.” Scott says excitedly.

“Yeah! That would be amazing. And you could have strawberries, some covered in chocolate and some not, and you could have grapes.” Lydia says, looking like shes trying to come up with some more ideas.

“But you might want to take a ham sandwich and maybe a turkey one, too. In case he doesn't like avocado or something.” Allison adds.

“Take red wine as the drink.” Boyd says.

“Soda and water just in case he doesn't like wine or doesn't want to get alcohol in his system.” Jackson adds on to Boyd’s suggestion.

“Guys, hold up. I love this all, I really do. But I don’t have anything to put it in. And I don’t have those checkered blankets you lay them on.” Stiles sighs, pouting. Because honestly, Stiles loves these ideas.

“Time for shopping.” Lydia grins, pulling Stiles and Allison up by their hands and heading for the front door. Everyone else whoops and starts following their alpha and pack members out the door. They all get in their certain cars before heading off to the market, Stiles leading them all.

*

“Okay, so, pick the most adorable one.” Lydia orders when they’re standing in front of the picnic baskets and blankets at Wal-Mart, hands on her hips.

Everyone lets their eyes roam before Scott lets out a happy noise followed by a similar noise from Erica. They both reach onto the shelves while exclaiming, “found one!” Scott pulls a blanket out while Erica pulls out the basket.

Erica’s basket has a little holder for the wine and another for two wine glasses. Then it’s extremely romay on the inside and would allow Stiles to put what he wants in the little holder. It also has room for plates (which Stiles is using paper plates) and room for silverware (and Stiles is going to use plastic ones.) Scott’s blanket is your normal red and white checkered one but with a little twist. It has two red pillows attached to it for later usage.

Stiles falls in love with both items quickly. “Can we get them, Lydia? They’re adorable.”

Lydia looks at him with a fond smile. “Yes, of course. This is for you.”

They place the items in the cart and start wheeling towards the food section. They take a turn into the meat section and head towards the bacon. Lydia picks out the best of the best and puts it in the cart before leading them to the fresh fruits and such. She grabs some avocados and places them in a little baggie before chucking them into the cart. She grabs a head of lettuce, some red onions, tomatoes, and a cucumber, placing them softly in the cart. They walk quickly towards the yogurt and Lydia picks out the plain greek yogurt. She then leads them over towards the seasons and picks out apple cider vinegar. Next is bread, followed by turkey meat. Then they’re done with the sandwich ingredients.

Next, Lydia leads them back over towards the fresh fruits. She yanks up some strawberries and places them in the cart. Then she goes over a couple aisles and yanks up a packet of chocolate, placing them by the strawberries. Then she takes them over to the bakery and grabs a small, vanilla cake topped with chocolate icing. She walks over and grabs some grapes before walking back to the sodas, grabbing a pack of pepsi then grabbing a pack of water. She declares that they’re done in Wal-Mart.

“It’s time to go to the beer store.” Scott declares himself, leading the cart over towards the cashier. The cashier gives the load a terrified glance as they all start loading the conveyor belt with all the food.

“Beer, yum.” Erica mocks, rolling her eyes.

“I hate that we can’t get drunk.” Jackson mumbles quietly.

“I can get some wolfsbane from Eve?” Stiles offers quietly so no one but the werewolves hear him.

“Please.” Allison groans, tipping her head back in a silent prayer.

Stiles chuckles and nods his head. The cashier tells him the total and he reaches into his wallet to pull out his emergency debit card, because honestly, this is a huge emergency in his head. But Jackson places a hand on his, pulling out his own wallet and swiping his card before Stiles could protest.

“Let him, Stiles. He wants to.” Lydia smiles softly at him then helps everyone else on loading the bags back into the cart. Stiles smiles his own smile at the strawberry blonde before pulling his omega in for a tight hug. Jackson hugs back just as tight before pulling away and accepting the receipt from the cashier while nodding his thanks.

Boyd begins leading them all away with the cart in the lead. They pile all of the food into the back of Boyd’s toyota before parting and going to their certain cars. Stiles then leads them all towards the beer store to pick out some wine. When they get all park in the parking lot, they park their cars and head inside. Lydia leads them over to the racks, pulling out a light red one. She then walks up to the counter and pays for the wine herself before pulling everyone out. They once again get back into their cars and head home.

*

Erica, Lydia, and Allison all pull him into the kitchen while the men get the groceries out. As they bring in the groceries and start putting everything away, Lydia begins talking to him about the date tonight.

“You excite?” Lydia grins at him.

Stiles blushes. “Very.” He whispers, looking down.

All the girls coo while the men chuckle. Stiles asks the question that's been on his mind since the start. “What if he doesn't like roller skating?”

The girls look thoughtful before Allison says, “I’m sure he’d tell you and you can go to the picnic part.”

“So, roller skating first then the park?” Stiles makes sure, chewing on his bottom lip.

The girls nod and then Stiles’ phone chirps with an incoming message. He brings his phone out quickly, grinning when he sees its from Derek.

_[From: Derek H.]_   
_Message - What time do you want to go out tonight?_

Stiles shows the messages to the girls and they both squeal quietly before Lydia says, “tell him you’ll pick him up tonight at six.”

Stiles types the message out and it chirps almost a second after he sends it with another message from Derek.

_[From: Derek H.]_   
_Message - Okay. What are we doing?_

_[To: Derek H.]_   
_Message - Its a surprise._

Lydia yanks his phone away from him then, putting it in her own pocket. “Come on, Stiles. You only have an hour and half to get everything ready.”

Stiles nods before standing up to begin preparing the food, all his wolves coming to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wear this,” Erica instructs, handing Stiles a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue button down shirt, and just plain white sneakers.

“I like,” Lydia says, nudging the blonde on the shoulder. It causes both girls to laugh. Stiles’ phone then chirps with another message. Lydia pulls it out and says its from Laura. She opens it and hands it to Stiles and he sees its a video. Clicking on it, the girls crowd around him.

_\- Video -_

_Derek’s throwing his clothes around frantically while he's digging through the closet. “I don’t know where we’re going, Laura. I have no idea what to wear.”_

_Laura’s voice rings out from the phone. “Just go casual.”_

_“But what if its some fancy restaurant and I’m wearing jeans while hes wearing a suit or something?!”_

_“Bro, calm down. I’ll text him and ask him if you want me to.”_

_“God, yes, please,” Derek turns around with a green henley hanging limply from his fingers and his eyes pleading._

_“Anything for your first love, baby bro.”_

_“I don’t love him.”_

_“Not yet at least.”_

_\- Video ends -_

“That was adorable, oh my god,” Allison coos, smiling up at Stiles.

“Really was,” Stiles says, biting his lip and staring down at his phone.

The girls smile softly at that before Lydia’s yanking the phone out of his grip and is typing a message to Laura. Stiles glances at the time and sees he has twenty minutes. He begins breathing deeply, letting his werewolves around him calm him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Stiles,” Erica whispers, side hugging him.

“You’re going to have a fantastic time. Then, tomorrow, you get to have 15 minutes of fame with those magic users,” Lydia smirks while handing his phone back to him. Stiles sees that she sent Derek to tell him to dress casually.

Allison then leads them downstairs and back into the kitchen to get the picnic basket. She hands it to Scott, who flies out of the house and puts the basket with the blanket and pillows in the back quickly so if Derek happened to look out his window he wouldn’t see them. Scott comes flying back in with a small smile on his face. Allison questions him on it and his smile widens.

“Derek’s asking Laura what time it is and is pacing the bottom floor,” Scott says, snickering lightly.

Stiles huffs and slaps Scott’s shoulder. “Leave him alone.”

Scott snickers some more. “If I were you, I’d head over there before he wears a track into the floor.”

Stiles huffs again, gives Scott the bird, then heads to the front door. He stops right in front of it though, veins flowing with nervousness. The werewolves are behind him in less then a second. They gather him in a group hug then Erica whispers into his neck, “don’t be scared. He likes you. Likes you a lot.”

Stiles smiles and strokes a hand down her back before pulling away from all of his werewolves so he can open the door. All the wolves step back to allow this. Stiles steps out onto the porch, looking out at Derek’s house. He turns around and smiles slightly at his best friends. His family.

“Go get em, tiger,” Lydia smirks before slamming the door in his face. Stiles makes a face at the door before turning around and starting his journey across the street.

He reaches the front door of the Hale house and knocks once, palms sweating. Stiles has no idea why he's so nervous. He’s kissed the guy more times than he can count on one hand. Its obvious they both want the same thing.

The door opens a second later and a nervous looking Derek is standing there in a dark green henley, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He has a light scruff that Stiles didn’t notice earlier at the coffee shop and it makes him die a little on the inside. Derek smiles at him, a little tiny private smile that Stiles will soon learn is only meant for him. He realizes he's been staring when Derek clears his throat and looks down, shyly.

“You’re beautiful,” Stiles blurts out, his face heating up for how he said it. Derek looks pleased though, with his own little blush on the tips of his ears.

“Thank you,” Derek whispers, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

Stiles smiles, small and happy before he takes Derek’s hand in his own. He starts tugging the man down the steps and across the street, opening the passenger door for Derek on the jeep before shutting it and rushing around to the driver’s side. Stiles gets in quickly, shooting Derek another smile before starting up the jeep and backing down the driveway.

“Where we goin?” Derek asks innocently after a few silent moments.

“Ah, ah, ah. I told you it was a surprise mister.”

Derek huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and tries to glare at Stiles. He fails because it looks so adorable Stiles almost crashes into the car in front of them when they stop at a red light. Derek laughs lightly before reaching over to grab Stiles’ hand and squeezing lightly. He holds onto it before Stiles slips it free and changes the gears, before flipping his hand over and letting it rest on top of the stick while doing wiggly fingers. Derek chuckles before reaching over and weaving their fingers together. He’s so caught up in Stiles he doesn’t even realized they stopped until Stiles is unbuckling himself and slipping his hand away again.

Derek looks up at the building and laughs when he sees the sign saying its the Skating rink. Stiles makes a wounded noise before looking down.

“You don’t like it?” He whispers, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt.

Derek shakes his head quickly. “No, no. I love it, Stiles. I haven’t been skating in years, though.”

“I can help you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Derek smiles before his eyes flick down to Stiles lip and back up. Stiles chuckles himself before leaning over and kissing the man softly. Derek makes a low noise in the back of throat before kissing back. He pouts when Stiles pulls away.

“C’mon. This is only the first part.” Stiles grins, opening his door and walking around to Derek’s side to open his.

The said man jumps out of the passenger seat, allows Stiles to close and lock up the jeep, before grabbing his hand again. “Theres more than one part?”

Stiles grins and starts pulling him towards the entrance. “Two parts, actually.”

Derek smiles at him while biting his lip. Stiles holds back a groan because holy shit thats hot. They arrive at the entrance a few seconds later and Stiles tells them two adults before pulling out his card to pay. Derek tries protesting but then Stiles reminds him of that afternoon where Derek told Stiles he could pay for the date. Derek silents himself with a grunt and a soft glare in Stiles’ general direction. Stiles accepts his change before handing Derek his ticket. Derek grabs his hand again and pulls Stiles towards the roller blades counter. Stiles allows himself to be pulled, smiling softly down at their joined hands.

Derek walks up to the counter and requests his size and Stiles follows with his own size. The young worker smiles before handing them each their pair. Before walking away she asks a quiet question. “Are you guys on your first date?”

Derek laughs lightly before squeezing Stiles’ right hand. Stiles nods his head yes and squeezes back.

“Adorable," The worker coos before going on to help the next group.

Derek quirks an eyebrow at Stiles but all Stiles does is shrug at the man before pulling him towards a lone table in the corner so they can put on their skates. After they switch everything out, Stiles stands up and holds his hand out for Derek. Derek takes it and stands on wobbly legs. He clenches Stiles hand tighter when he takes his first step.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Stiles asks quietly while helping Derek out on the skating rink part.

“Just, don’t leave me?” Derek asks quietly, one hand gripping Stiles’ and the other gripping the small wall they’re by.

“Never,” Stiles answers honestly.

They both know what he means. It may be to early. But he feels like he can really love this man if they try at this.

“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

Derek smiles at him then. Full face grin that could probably break his face in half. He squeezes Stiles’ hand once before saying, “Alright! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Stiles grins at him and begins pulling him along, telling him instructions on how to ride on the skates. Derek falls a few times to begin with, laughing along with Stiles before he finally gets the hang of it. Stiles tries to let go of his hand but Derek wasn’t having it. Just simply grips the alpha’s hand even tighter and starts pulling him around. There was a couple more falls before they decided to take a break.

Derek leads him back to their booth and sits down on one side, pulling Stiles in beside him. Stiles smiles softly at him and places their joined hands on the table. Derek smiles back before looking at his watch and asking, “Is there any specific time we need to be at the second part?”

“Only when you’re ready,” Stiles answers back, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek leans his own head on top of Stiles’ and starts rubbing circles into the skin between Stiles’ pointer finger and thumb with his own thumb. It causes Stiles to shiver slightly with the affection being shown towards him. Derek smiles when he feels it.

Derek hums, tapping Stiles on the hand with his thumb after a couple long minutes of them kinda cuddling. “I’m ready when you are. But, it’s 7:32.”

“Already?”

Derek nods and shows Stiles his watch. Stiles sighs and looks up at Derek. “I guess its time we go to the second part then.”

Derek grins, eyes flickering to Stiles lips before back up to his eyes. Derek leans in slowly before placing his lips against Stiles’. He kisses him with passion that Stiles didn’t know even existed. But, Stiles tries to kiss back the best he can. He feels Derek smile against his lips and he can’t help but smile in response, causing their teeth to clack together before they pull away.

Stiles scoots away then and beings switching back to his regular shoes. Derek follows his lead and pretty soon, they’re heading out the door. The worker from earlier calls for their attention. “Have fun on the rest of your date!”

Stiles laughs while Derek blushes lightly and nods once at her. Stiles calls out a thanks before he’s pulling Derek out the door and towards the jeep. He repeats the actions from earlier that night and has their hands resting on top of the gear stick as he pulls into the park parking lot.

Once again, Derek laughs. Stiles lets out a another wounded noise.

“You don’t like it?” Stiles asks softly.

“Its adorable,” Derek corrects, getting out of the jeep himself before Stiles can be the perfect gentleman his dad raised him to be. Stiles jumps out of the jeep before going to the back and pulling out the picnic basket. Derek smirks when he sees it.

“You’re making me feel like I’m in high school again,” Derek says, slinging an arm over Stiles waist when the alpha gets close enough.

“That a problem?” Stiles snarks, leading them over to a clearing in the middle of the park for baseball.

“Not at all,” Derek whispers, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck.

“Good,” Stiles hums. He steps away from Derek and spreads out the blankets before placing the two pillows and basket down on top of it. Stiles then plops himself down on one of the pillows and looks back to see why Derek isn’t following. Derek is just looking at him with a fond look. “You coming?” Stiles asks, opening the basket up.

Derek huffs but sits down next to Stiles, shrugging his jacket off when he notices Stiles is shivering slightly. He scoots closer to the younger man and drapes it across his shoulder, leaning in to bury his head in the space where Stiles’ throat meets his shoulder. Stiles gives a shudder. Because number one, he may not be an alpha werewolf, but hes still an alpha and still has the instinct to protect his most vulnerable areas. Reason number two, Stiles isn’t use to a sex god rubbing his face over his neck, alright?

Derek hesitates before giving it a soft open mouth kiss right below his throat. Stiles shudders even harder and lets his head drop forward to Derek’s shoulder.

“Derek,” Stiles whines. “We have to eat the food.”

Derek chuckles against Stiles’ neck before giving it one more kiss and leaning back. He looks at Stiles with a blush covering his face and Stiles can’t help but lean in and kiss him properly. Derek returns it with eagerness and a little nip to Stiles’ bottom lip before they’re pulling away.

“Seriously, food,” Stiles says sternly while putting everything on the plastic plates first.

"Mhmm," Derek agrees, scooting even closer and nuzzling Stiles' throat again.

"Food."

"Yes, food."

"Eat."

"Yeah, we needa eat."

"Then stop nuzzling me and eat."

"Mhm."

"Derek."

"Stiles," Derek drawls out, placing another kiss on his throat. He pulls away chuckling softly before looking down at the basket. "What we got?"

Stiles names everything off, pointing to them as he goes. Derek takes the bacon-avocado club, with a Pepsi, and a couple strawberries. He closes the lid to the chocolate ones and whispers, "for later," to Stiles with a wink before starting to eat. Stiles doesn't blush. Really.

Stiles eats his own food, enjoying the silence with Derek as they listen to the night creatures around them. Pretty soon, they finish up and pack everything away, except for the chocolate strawberries. Stiles pushes the basket out of the way and they situate the pillows to their liking before laying down and tangling their legs and feet together. Derek props his head on Stiles' chest and flips the lid of the strawberries open. Giving Stiles a shy grin, he grabs one and holds it above Stiles mouth, unsure.

Stiles uses his tongue and darts out to grab the end of it, pulling it into his mouth. He bites down and moans softly when the taste of the two things combined hit his buds. Derek makes a strangled noise before tossing the stem aside and bringing out another one, already hovering it above Stiles' mouth as he finishes chewing.

"You don't want one?" Stiles asks, taking the strawberry anyways.

"Like feeding you,” Derek mumbles, shoving his face into Stiles' chest so Stiles can't see him. But he does see the blush on the tips of Derek's ears. It makes Stiles coo.

"You're adorable."

"Shuddup."

"Only if you let me feed you one."

"Fine," Derek mumbles, bringing his head up and opening his mouth. Stiles chuckles before feeding one to the man, eyes zoning in on the mouth when Derek sucks off the juices first before biting into it. Stiles bites his lips before clicking the strawberries close. Derek makes a confused noise as Stiles starts wiggling around, causing Derek to sit up. Stiles huffs and turns on his side before throwing an arm over Derek's waist and a leg over his. Derek smiles fondly down at him and falls back on his pillow on his side, his own arm now wrapped tightly around Stiles' and their legs tangled together more properly.

Stiles smiles at him as they stare into each other's eyes. Derek smiles back, small and fond. Then he leans forward and rubs his nose along Stiles' as he says something. "I hope... I hope we can continue this."

Stiles rubs Derek's nose back, smiling. "Like, maybe, boyfriends?"

Derek buries his head into to Stiles' neck before whispering, "I was hoping."

Stiles lets his fingers run up along Derek's back, chuckling when he feels the shiver, before they tangle themself into the black strands. Stiles pulls lightly and hears a sharp intake of breath and knows straight away that this is one of Derek's weaknesses. He just doesn't say anything. He does say, "I was hoping so too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

Stiles smiles softly at Derek as he stands on the Hale's porch. Derek smiles back, eyes flicking from Stiles' mouth, to his front door, then back to Stiles' mouth. Stiles is about to ask if something was wrong before Derek mutters an, "oh fuck it." then shoves the alpha against the door, kissing him forcefully with his hands digging bruises into Stiles' hips.

Stiles groans and kisses back just as fierce, opening his mouth in a gasp when he feels Derek's tongue trace along his bottom lip. Derek takes the chance to slip his tongue into Stiles' mouth and they fight for dominance, Stiles allowing this one time for Derek to win.

Derek takes the opportunity to explore Stiles' mouth more fully. He goes along every dip of his teeth and massages down on Stiles' tongue with his own. It causes an embarrassingly high pitched sound to escape the man pinned to the door. Derek groans when he hears it, pushing Stiles harder against the door and slipping a thigh in between the younger man's legs. Stiles almost thrusts his hips against it because holy shit when did he become so hard? But he stops when he hears it.

Wolf whistles and cat calls.

God fucking dammit.

Goodbye boner.

Stiles pulls away with a huff. Derek looks behind him with a confused look, only to see the sounds coming from Stiles' house.

A.k.a Stiles' friends.

"Shut the fuck up," Stiles yells at them, burying his head in the junction between Derek's neck and shoulder.

"Get it onnnnn," Erica yells back, slamming the door while laughing when Stiles' flips her off.

Derek laughs quietly, slipping his arms around Stiles' waist. He pets Stiles' lower back with reassuring pets. "They're different."

Stiles feels a pang of guilt. He completely forgot about the werewolves. How Derek might not accept it. How he may think Stiles is a freak. How he's gonna fall for this man and may get left in the gutters.

"Stiles?" Derek whispers in his ear, letting the tongue that was just in Stiles' mouth slip out and proud along the lobe.

"Mhm?" Stiles mumbles, because honestly, he's scared to talk.

"Everything alright?"

"Mhm."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Stiles answers and thanks god that his voice didn't crack.

"I guess I should go inside."

Stiles pouts but nods anyways. "I guess."

Derek laughs, pulling Stiles and himself away from the doors so he can unlock them. Derek turns around once he's got the door open and he's inside. Stiles can see Laura perched on the arm of a chair in the hallway by the door. Stiles waves at her but that's it.

"We're really doing this?" Derek asks nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Stiles nods, biting his lip and looking down shyly.

"Thank you. For tonight. That's the most fun I've had in ages."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Derek and Stiles grin at each other. Stiles looks at the clock on the wall behind Derek's head and sees it 9:25. He's gotta get home.

"Can we do this again?" Derek asks, suddenly nervous again.

Stiles nods eagerly. "Course."

"How bout tomorrow?"

Stiles opens his mouth to agree but then remembers his plans for tomorrow. He's about to tell Derek that, no he can't tomorrow but he can any other time, when Laura whispers something to Derek and he makes a face. He clears his throat before taking back his words.

"I'm sorry. Laura just reminded me of some plans we have tomorrow. Another time?"

"Yeah. Course," Stiles grins, taking a step back.

Derek grins back before reaching forward and slipping a finger in his belt loops, pulling him forward. Derek leans in and kisses him softly, with no hurry or anything. Just passion.

Stiles can hear Laura fake gagging behind them, but he doesn't care.

He pulls away slowly after a few minutes, running out of breath. He pecks Derek's lips once, twice, three times before stepping back all the way.

"I really gotta go," Stiles mumbles, staring into Derek's eyes.

"I'll see you you later?"

"Yeah."

Derek smiles, nods, then goes inside to shut the door. Stiles turns around and starts walking towards his house and he swears he hears the whispered words, "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell us!" Lydia whines, smacking Stiles on the chest. Stiles grins and mimics zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. It causes all the werewolves in his bed to huff loudly at him.

"Just a little bit?" Scott begs, doing his best puppy dog eyes at Stiles.

Nope. Not falling for it.

"At least tell us if the picnic went okay?" Erica tries, inching closer to Stiles.

"It went perfect," Stiles mutters after a silence, blushing when everyone shoots him a fond look.

"Perfect?" Jackson says, arching an eyebrow.

"It went so smoothly. We-" Stiles begins but then remembers that he's not talking to them about it because they messed up a perfectly good make-out session. So he shuts up.

"Stilesss," Lydia whines again.

"Hush now, child. It's midnight. We're meeting the new people that Eve was talking about in 12 hours. Sleep now," Stiles says, falling back on his pillows so he can snuggle further down.

"This isn't over, Stilinski," Erica mutters, snuggling into his side.

"Far from over." Allison adds, laying down on top of Stiles and snuggling into his chest.

"Good luck trying to hide it," Lydia smirks, getting the other side.

All the men werewolves chuckle and somehow connect themselves to Stiles in some form or fashion before they're all falling asleep, wondering who they're going to meet tomorrow.

*

"We have thirty minutes until we have to be at Eve's," Stiles says, straightening his shirt so it looks presentable.

"Then we might wanna head on over there," Erica says from her bathroom, finishing up her makeup. She walks out in a white tank top, brown leather jacket, jeans, and brown boots. And of course, her hair is curled.

Lydia is decked out in her own blue tank top with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots.

Allison is in her own red tank top, black leather jacket, and black combat boots and jeans. Scott has on a nice button down dress shirt and black jeans with sneakers. Same goes for all the other men werewolves and their alpha.

If you can't tell, this meeting is important.

Stiles and his Pack walk outside and walk to their certain cars. Isaac and Boyd ride with Stiles today, Boyd tossing his keys to Erica before he gets into the jeep. All the cars pull out of the driveway and head towards the mansion that holds the alpha of the territory.

*

Stiles pulls up last and furthest away from the house. Everyone gets out and straightens their clothing before allowing Stiles to lead them to the front door. He rings the doorbell and waits for Niles, the butler, to answer. Not soon after, he does.

"Ah! Yes! Hello! Come in," Niles says, being careful not to say Stiles name yet.

"Niles," Stiles says, tipping his head in acknowledgment. "Who is all here today?"

"Mrs. Starkey invited a couple more alphas to introduce you to, along with the magic users," Niles says, taking off down a hallway. He pauses outside a door and turns towards Stiles and his Pack. "Wait here, please."

Stiles watches as the man pushes open the door and disappears behind it. He hears the shuffling of people quieting down and Niles clearing his throat.

"Please, give Mrs. Starkey your attention," Niles orders to everyone in the room, his hand placed on the doorknob so he can allow a dramatic entrance on Stiles' part. Because he just knows Stiles.

Evelyn's voice rings out. "Yes! Please welcome Stiles Stilinski, our first human alpha."

Niles pulls the door open dramatically, bowing as he does so. Stiles lets out a soft snort, as does the rest of his Pack when they see this. Erica leans forward and whispers frantically, "Stiles!"

"What?" He pauses mid step, eyes strained forward so he's looking straight at Eve in case of an attack.

"Derek."

"What about him?"

"He's here," Allison says, jerking her head to the left.

Where Derek and Laura Hale sit staring at him, mouths hanging wide open and gaping.

Shit. Stiles can't let anyone knows he knows this man. It can lead to some very serious issues.

By serious, he means death worthy sometimes.

Stiles takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He's here for a reason. And he needs to focus on that only. "Eve, when we talked yesterday we agreed on the magic users. Why are there other alphas?"

"I apologize Stiles. But you know you're famous in the supernatural world."

"Yes. But I would like to be prepared if there are more than what we agreed on. Unless, of course, you're going to be like Kathy."

"Oh no, Stiles. I would never."

"Good, because we both know what happened to her."

Eve sighs lowly. "May she rest in peace."

"I think you mean pieces," Erica snickers loudly. The rest of the Pack can't help but chuckle. They silence themselves when Stiles shoots them a look.

One of the other alphas speaks up. "You're joking right? You can't be the human alpha who's defeated a kanima, witches, demons, and was approached by an angel. You're what? At least twenty-one."

Stiles sighs fondly. "Ah yes, Jasmine. My good ole angel. I got her on speed dial, if you wanna meet her?"

All the alphas nod quickly. Stiles tries not to look at Derek, who's still gaping at him. He gestures to his wolves, who surround him in a protective circle so he can contact Jasmine and not be interrupted.

Bowing his head, Stiles lets out a few words in Latin that is required in the prayer and says Jasmine's name in Latin as well. He looks up when he hears the gasps from everyone else.

There, standing in the middle of the table everyone is sitting at, is a beautiful woman with long black hair that goes down to her waist. 15 foot long white wings with black spots fall from her back and pop out when she's sees Stiles.

"Stiles!" Jasmine squeals, jumping off the table and rushing over to the little group. The wolves place themselves back behind Stiles' back and watch with fond eyes as their angel friend hugs their alpha.

"Jasmine!" Stiles mocks, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug. He strokes the wings, taking in the soft, velvet feathers.

"Why'd you call? Is something wrong? Damien says hi, by the way. And so does Lucas. The big man upstairs also said to tell you to take it easy on some alphas? I don't know. Oh and he said to tell you that date last night was so amazing. Even he couldn't have pulled that off," Jasmine rambles on. She got that from Stiles.

"Jasmine!" Stiles laughs, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes. "Some alphas just didn't believe I was the human alpha and I never did all those things back in Beacon Hills."

"So.... As your guardian angel... I..???" Jasmine trails off, trying to get the loop of things and wondering what she has to do.

"God, Jasmine," Erica mutters then her eyes widen. "Wait! No! No! I don't want him! No."

Jasmine smiles evilly then a gust of wind goes around the room and Damien appears. He lands on his ass, stretching.

"Jasmine," Erica whines, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasmine shrugs before going back to Stiles.

"So tell me, how's the new dating life? I know you haven't had a boyfriend in four years."

Stiles makes a wounded noise and his eyes dart over to Derek, who's staring at him with wide eyes. Laura, it seems, is just shocked by the angel in the room now. Jasmine follows his eyesight and sees Derek and squeals even louder then the first time the alpha and the angel met.

"That's him!" She says, slapping Stiles' on the arm. She leaves the human alpha and heads over to the male that's letting his head fall back in order to look at the angel's face as she gets closer.

Stiles shoots a look over to the rest of his Pack and sees that they're preoccupied by Damien, who's cooing at Erica while kissing her cheeks and such. Stiles snorts on his own laughter because honestly, it's probably Damien's life mission to piss Erica off.

He's far past succeeding.

He zones back in when he hears Jasmine usual squeal and Derek muttering a hi. He curses and rushes over to the angel and possibly his ex-boyfriend. He isn't sure if they're even boyfriends.

They haven't had time to discuss their Facebook statuses yet.

"You must be Derek," Jasmine says, grinning. "I would shake your hand, but I can't have contact with humans."

"You had contact with Stiles," Laura points out, looking at the angel in awe.

Honestly, it looks like everyone is.

"That's because I'm his guardian angel. The contact allows me to save him in case something goes wrong and he needs it," Jasmine explains, sitting in the extra seat besides Derek while tucking her wings into her body.

"Oh. That makes sense," Laura mutters before looking over at Stiles. She gives him a hard look and lets her eyes gesture to Derek before looking back at Jasmine.

"Alright, guys, I think it's time for you to go," Stiles orders, looking at the angels in the room.

Jasmine pouts and Damien sighs. Jasmine gets up, kisses his cheek once, nods to the Hales, then disappears with a gust of air. Damien soon follows.

"I hate that guy," Erica mutters, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"You're the one that had to go piss off the witches and almost die," Scott points out, grinning.

"That doesn't mean I need a angel! I already have such an amazing alpha."

Stiles looks hard at the curly blonde. "The alpha who's still pissed that you went into a freaking witches coven without telling him and he had to feel through the fucking bond that one of his Pack members was two seconds away from dying."

Erica looks down and whimpers. Stiles sighs and holds his arms open for the girl to crash into them. She sighs herself and buries her head into her alpha's neck, nuzzling him quickly before backing away.

"It was a stupid call."

"Stupid? It was ridiculous." Boyd grumbles, looking at his girlfriend.

"Alright. Alright. Enough about that." The alpha from earlier interrupts. "So okay, you know the angel. But that doesn't mean you're still the alpha. You have to be second in command, at most."

All his werewolves growl low and deep, eyes flashing. Holding up his hand, Stiles listens to them silence themselves at once. Stiles opens his mouth to speak but Eve cuts him off.

"Stiles has been the human alpha since he was fifteen. You all know Deaton, correct?" At all their nods, she continues. "He's been helping this group since it all started. And the Argents?" At the nods once again, she continues. "That's Chris' little girl."

Every eye on the room lands on Allison, who tenses up.

Stiles has the most biggest alpha by the throat before he can even dart by him towards Allison.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie?" Stiles asks, fingers tightening on the throat. The alpha growls and Stiles rolls his eyes. He pushes the alpha back towards his seat and decides to ignore him.

"I told you, idiots. He doesn't mess around. He may possibly be the best alpha in this room." Eve sighs, pinching the skin between her eyes. She gets laughs in return. "You think I'm playing? You all know what happened to Kathy in the other part of the New York territory."

Laura speaks up. "Actually, my brother and I don't."

Eve sighs again and looks at the Hales. "It was about a year ago. The Beacon Hills Pack had just arrived. They were settling into their new house when I invited them to come meet the other alpha for New York. So of course, they came."

"Big mistake." Jackson mutters to himself. Everyone hears him.

"Anyways, when they came, Kathy found out he was human. She laughed and laughed then decided she was going to kill Stiles and take his Pack. You would think she would be able to do it, right? Because she's was an alpha werewolf. But, she underestimated Stiles. He's been trained by the best of the best hunters. He's been trained by other alphas. He's been trained by Deaton himself over video chat. Kathy didn't even last three minutes."

"What happened to her?" Laura whispers, eyes wide.

"She had advanced on Stiles. His werewolves who, of course, are protective of him, tried to stop her. But she treated them like they were clouds and just flicked them away. When she got to Stiles, she didn't see it coming. Didn't see the daggers. Stiles had them by her throat before anyone could blink. He gave her a chance. A chance to forget all of it even happened. She sunk her claws into his stomach. Didn't get far with it. Stiles had her head chopped off from her body before anyone could move."

All the alphas gap, along with the magic users. Stiles decides to defend himself.

"In my defense, the bitch was trying to kill me." Stiles says, raising his hands in surrender.

Allison laughs loudly. "You didn't have to chop off her toes."

"Was I the only one that saw the toes moving? I thought she would somehow come back from the dead and try to kill me again!"

“Deaton’s told us, Stiles. There is no such thing as zombies.” Isaac tisks, pointing his finger at his alpha.

“And I still don’t believe that. I mean, fucking werewolves and magic users for crying out loud. And demons along with kanimas. We had to kill vampires! Zombies have to be real.” Stiles argues, arms flying all over the place.

Lydia opens her mouth to respond, but another alpha cuts her off. "I honestly see you being the human alpha, Mr. Stilinski. The pleasure is mine." The alpha stands up and extends his hand for a shake. Stiles steps forward and shakes it, squeezing firmly.

The next alpha follows, introducing himself and saying it's a pleasure. It's gets all around to Derek, who stands up and looks Stiles in the eyes. Stiles bites his lips and lets his own eyes roam over Derek's face, unsure. Derek takes is easy though, just shakes Stiles' hand then sits down.

Next is Laura, she stands up and burns holes into Stiles' face. He stares back while shaking her hand and then he walks back over to his Pack. He ponders for a few moments before taking his chance.

"My Pack and I will be going home for the holiday seasons. We'll be leaving in a week and returning three weeks after. If anyone would like to come and see how we've handled it all in our hometown, call me. Evelyn has my number." With that, Stiles pushes his Pack out of the room. He turns and faces Eve once. She eyes him for a moment before tipping her head down in submission. Stiles nods his head once at her before turning around.

"Mr. Stilinski, I've taken the opportunity to fix your Pack’s lunch to go." Niles says, holding a bag out towards Stiles.

"You know me so well, Niles." Stiles laughs, taking the bag from Niles and handing it to Scott, who takes it and starts leading the other werewolves out towards the cars.

"I figured you would not appreciate the others that were invited. So I did my best on your lunch. I'm assuming we won't speak again until the next moon that you're in New York for, so have a nice Thanksgiving."

"You too, Niles. You too." Stiles grins, slapping the butler on the back. "Oh! Can I get some alcohol wolfsbane? I promised Jackson I'd get some because they haven't had any in months."

"Already taken the liberty of putting five bottles into a bag for you." Niles grins, handing Stiles another bag from out of nowhere.

"The best, Niles." Stiles laughs before thanking the butler again and walking to his jeep.

They all get to the house and are on the couch before he breaks.

"What if he doesn't.... what if he doesn't want to do this anymore?" Stiles whispers, gripping Lydia and Allison's hands.

"Nonsense, Stiles! If anything, you both had a secret to keep. Him being a magic user and you being a alpha." Lydia assures, tapping her fingers along his hand.

"So, there's nothing to worry about." Allison adds.

"You'll just have to talk to him." Erica pipes up.

"But what if he thinks I'm dangerous and is scared of me? I mean, he heard what I did to Kathy for crying out loud."

"You were protecting yourself and your Pack." Isaac shakes his head at Stiles.

"He should feel safe with you." Scott says, leaning over and rubbing his hand along the back of Stiles' head.

"Just talk." Jackson mutters, tapping Stiles' foot from his spot on the floor.

“Talk.” Stiles echoes, then sighs loudly, laying his head on top of Allison’s that has somehow made it to his shoulder.

*

“They said we should talk.” Stiles says, scuffing his toe along the Hale’s front porch.

“Yeah, talk.” Derek mutters before stepping out on the front porch. He gestures for Stiles to sit on the steps, following after him. He opens his mouth to speak but Stiles holds up a hand, cutting him off.

“I swear to God, if any of you are in that house, no puppy piles for a month.” Stiles mutters, knowing full well that if there are any werewolves in the house, they can hear him.

Derek shoots him a look but then his eyes widen in amazement as he watches every single one of Stiles’ werewolves tumble out from the front door, down the stairs, yell that they love Stiles and that they all totally deserve puppy piles, then jump into the cars and drive away. Derek’s laughing with tears in his eyes by the time it's all over.

“They really love cuddling, I’m taking it?” Derek laughs, turning more fully to face Stiles and taking his hand in his.

“It’s like thats the only reason they were bitten.” Stiles chuckles, looking shyly up at Derek threw his eye lashes.

“So you’ve been an alpha since you were fifteen?”

“Yep. Six years and running.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… how-how did it all happen?”

“It happened when we had all just recently turned fifteen…” Stiles begins, making himself more situated on the porch steps.

The young alpha tells Derek the story. The story he feels is partially his fault because he's the one that begged them all to go camping. But, Stiles knows they all love their wolves. That they love their lives and they wouldn’t change it for anything. He tells Derek about how when Chris explained to them all about what happened, that all the werewolves immediately submitted to Stiles. How not long after they all got out of the hospital, they told the town. Everyone in the town reacted differently, some denying it while others were fascinated. Everyone soon came to terms with it though and started to love the Pack to death.

Then he talks about how for a month, Chris talked to him and explained to him the responsibilities. What he would have to do. How he would have to chain his best friends to walls during the first moon and any after that until they gained control. How Chris trained him with knives, daggers, machetes, crossbows… any small weapon you could possibly think of, so he would be prepared if he had to take one of his friends down during the first moon.

Next, Stiles talks about how Chris got Alpha Haynes and Alpha Jones to come to their territory. Explained to him how he would have to control his werewolves. How he would have to be connected to them if he wanted any of this to work. About how he needs to show the wolves in his friends that he's in charge during the moon and any other time. That they all have to listen to Stiles and how Stiles himself has to listen to the wolves if its important. They also taught Stiles how to protect the territory, which came in handy when people learned there was a human alpha in Beacon Hills and they wanted more territory.

Lastly, Stiles tells Derek about how Chris introduced him to Deaton, explaining that Deaton had once lived in Beacon Hills in a coven. Deaton had told Stiles about how it once was their territory, how they needed to protect it, the weak spots in it. He then told Stiles about all the werewolves weaknesses and many other supernatural creature weaknesses. He sent Stiles package after package, almost like he was a penpal. Stiles quickly became grateful for it though.

Stiles trails off after he finishes, voice rough from speaking so long. He can’t believe he just almost laid himself completely bare to this man he just met a couple days ago. He still has secrets, like about his mom and her cancer, but being a human alpha of a Pack is about the only huge secret in his life.

“And that… that was when you were all only fifteen?” Derek whispers after a long silence.

Stiles hums, looking down at his feet. “After the first moon, I helped them all find an anchor. It ended up being Pack. I had chained them up on the second moon, but none of them shifted besides for their eyes. They learned control quickly, and I was extremely proud of them.”

Derek’s lips quirk up on the ends. “Now that night you invited me inside to eat makes sense.”

"Hm?"

"How they all took turns telling you goodnight and scent marking you."

Stiles laughs. "Yeah, they do that a lot."

Derek chuckles himself before clearing his throat. "Now, I think it's time for me to share my story."

Stiles looks at the man sitting next to him. "You don't have to," he whispers.

"You just told me your possibly biggest secret in your life. I think it's fair if I do the same."

Stiles sighs. "Only if you want."

"And I do. So, I was born in Beacon Hills."

"You were what now?"

Derek smirks. "I was born in Beacon Hills to Talia and Brandon Hale."

Stiles slaps Derek's arm. "The Hale house! Oh my god. I remember your younger sister! What was her name? Oh yeah, it was Cora."

Derek laughs and nods his head. "When Laura had told Cora about you, she went crazy. She was all, Sheriff Stilinski's son?! I remember him from Kindergarten."

"I do remember her." Stiles laughs.

"Anyways, we moved to Florida when I was seven. I didn't really know why we moved so far when I was that young. But then I found out my Mom and Dad were in a coven."

"Deaton's witches coven." Stiles whispers, everything falling into place.

Derek nods. "I joined when I was twenty. That was three years ago. Deaton's still sorta training Laura and me."

"Still?" Stiles chuckles, grinning.

"A lot of it is some hard shirt." Derek defends himself, grinning.

Stiles laughs and lays his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek lays his own on top of Stiles and sighs, smiling softly.

"Where does this lead us?" Stiles whispers after a few long silent moments.

"I want it to lead us to us staying together." Derek whispers back honestly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

"So? How'd it go?" Erica asks excitedly, grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him towards the swings.

Yes, they're in a park. Get over it. It lets the wolves burn off energy.

"He broke up with me," Stiles lies, biting his lip and looking down.

"Lies!" Scott declares, running up from nowhere and jumping on his alpha's back.

Stiles laughs, flipping Scott over his shoulder so he lands on his back in the dirt. Scott groans dramatically before whispering to Erica, "he's killed me. Go while you still have time," then he drops the weight of his body to the ground dramatically.

Erica grins before taking off running, not in her wolf speed, but still fast for a human. Stiles laughs and begins running after her, catching up with her because of his long strides, tackling her to the ground and declaring, "I have captured you."

"I'd rather die that go into the hands of the enemy," Erica drawls, grinning ear to ear.

Stiles gasps before 'breaking' her neck. Erica pretends to drop her head back, dead. Boyd sighs fondly before calling out, "Noooo! My love."

Stiles laughs, hopping up and starting to run towards Boyd.

He's running towards the muscley werewolf one second and then the next he's surrounded by all his werewolves.

"What?" Stiles asks cautiously, glancing around.

"An alpha from earlier is here," Allison whispers, staring at a patch of trees. A few moments later, the alpha that had tried to go for Allison appears.

"Mr. Stilinski, what a surprise," He says, grinning and walking closer towards the little werewolf group. Stiles clears his throat and his wolves immediately fall behind his back, pressing against his shoulders on each side and following in a line.

"I believe I never caught your name before I left," Stiles says, not sad at all.

"Alpha John Clark," The alpha says, sticking his hand out for a shake.

Stiles doesn't shake it.

"Well, Alpha Clark, what can I do to help you?"

"I just wanted to get to know the little Beacon Hills Pack better, along with their alpha," Clark says, flashing Stiles a dashing smile.

Stiles doesn't like it.

"Close how?" Stiles asks cautiously.

"Maybe you'd like to go on a date sometime?"

Stiles scoffs loudly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a boyfriend."

"Do you? Please, I could give you a better time."

"Yeah? Well, I actually happen to like this guy. A lot. So if you will so kindly fuck off, we can all go back to our jolly lives and never have to speak again."

Clark bares his teeth at Stiles while growling lowly. Stiles pulls his own lips up in a snarl. They stare at each other for a long time before someone clears their throat.

"I really hope you aren't planning on killing anyone, Stiles," Laura Hale says, coming up from behind Clark. She gives him a disgusted look before walking the rest of the way to Stiles.

"Only if he makes the first move," Stiles says sweetly, never taking his eyes off Clark.

Laura snorts before turning towards Clark and raising an eyebrow. He doesn't take his eyes off Stiles but huffs loudly.

"This isn't over, Stilinski."

"I'm shaking in my shoes," Stiles says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Clark growls before backing away, turning when he gets to the parks exit and walking away. Laura turns towards him and raises both eyebrows next, frowning at him. Stiles turns around and shoots one look at his Pack before they're scampering away towards different areas of the park.

"Neat." Laura comments, watching them all jog away.

"Being an alpha has its perks." Stiles says, turning back towards the magic user and shrugging.

"I'm just gonna cut straight to the point here, Stiles. Tell me you've talked to Derek."

"I've talked to Derek."

"Thank God. Tell me you both worked it out."

"We've both worked it out."

"Thank God. I swear, you're the only thing he's talked about for the last three days. He's told our parents and other siblings about you and please, don't mess this up Stiles." Laura pleads, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's told your parents about me?" Stiles whispers, looking down shyly.

"Only in vivid detail." Laura scoffs, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has poems just about your hands in his room somewhere."

Stiles bites his lip, trying not to grin. "Just about my hands?"

"And face, eyes, ears, mouth. God, I bet he has like just a journal full of your mouth."

"I haven't even known him for a week." Stiles snorts loudly.

"He has time. Trust me. When he's at the coffee shop, he has time."

"Should I be creeped out?"

Laura doesn't say anything for a few moments then she sighs. She gestures for Stiles to follow her and they walk over to a bench, sitting besides each other. Stiles doesn't say anything, just lets her take her time to figure out her words.

Finally, she speaks up. "When Derek was sixteen, he met a woman named Kate... Kate Argent."

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes immediately land on Allison, who's staring back at Laura with wide eyes and hanging mouth. He doesn't look, but Stiles knows everyone has the same look.

Laura continues after having her own look at Allison. "I'm not going to tell you the story, because that's Derek's doings. And honestly, I don't even know all of it. But some bad shit happened. She messed him up badly. I didn't think he would ever get out and date again. But, then he met you. Stiles, when he came home that night after he asked you on a date, I cried. I'm... I'm so extremely happy you've gotten my brother back out of his shell. And I know you haven't even known him for a week, but Stiles, he's falling for you. I can tell."

Stiles has tears in his eyes, he can't help it. He just sucks in another sharp breath before gathering Laura in a tight hug. She hugs back just as tight, mumbling another thank you in his ear. Stiles takes a deep breath before pulling away and he shoots a look at Allison, mentally asking her a question. She bites her lip before nodding her head yes.

Stiles turns and takes Laura's hand. "I... I knew Kate Argent."

Laura's hand tightens to the side of painful in his grip. Stiles grimaces but doesn't pull away.

"It was when I was seventeen. I had been the alpha of this Pack for two years. Kate Argent showed up. She told all the Argents that she was done hunting. That she had learned that not all of them are beasts."

Stiles looks away towards Scott, Allison, and Jackson. They stare back, learning that their alpha is holding back his tears, before jogging over to him and finding some form of a way to touch him. The rest of the Pack rush over and somehow find a way to touch them themselves before Stiles continues. "I was home alone one night when she rang my doorbell. I answered it, let her inside, got her something to drink. I was just trying to be nice to my Pack members aunt, but it backfired. She seduced me. She said that I was a handsome young man who deserved to be loved correctly. I fell for it."

Laura sucks in a sharp breath and her grip tightens even more if it's possible. Stiles doesn't look at her. He knows he'll see pity.

"We didn't keep it from my Pack. I couldn't have if I tried. But, when they had asked if she was really done with hunting, she had somehow lied her way through it. Gotten past all their senses, even Allison's. We 'dated' for a couple weeks. And by date, I mean basically we fucked. But anyways, it was a couple weeks of doing that. Then it was the night of the full moon. I told her that I wouldn't be able to hang out because I needed to help my Pack that night with their control and run with them and such."

Stiles sniffs and feels tears falling down his face. Allison buries her head into his neck and keeps mumbling, "it's not your fault," over and over.

"It was around four am the next morning. All my wolves were dead tired and their senses weren't in the correct structure. They were asleep in this old house that we used after a full moon night. I was heading there myself." Stiles cuts himself off. He doesn't realize that someone has joined them as he continues. "Then I smelt smoke. She tried burning all of us alive. I woke them all up quickly and I tried getting them outside. But there was mountain ash surrounding the house. I couldn't have found it if it weren't for Chris. Allison had howled for her father and he came running, crossbow and all."

Stiles stares at his feet and intertwines his hand with Scott's and Lydia's each, his hand escaped from Laura because he needed his Pack.

"When Chris got there, more than half the house was burning. All the wolves were terrified and half shifted. I had to keep them in control and I don't know how I did it, but I did. I kept them calm in a burning building while Chris Argent - an ex hunter - tried to save all of us. Yes, I know I could have went over the line, but if my Pack died, then I was dying with them."

A unison of soft growls went off around them and Stiles laughs lightly before going grim again. "Chris found the line before the house could collapse. We all fell out and there were firemen and police officers and basically the whole town was there and they all tried to get to us but I couldn't let them near in case something happened..."

Stiles sighs and trails off, looking at Allison. She picks up the story. "I caught the trail of my aunt's scent. Somehow, I knew she had something to do with it. I dragged Stiles into the woods with me, all of our Pack and the whole town following. We got to a clearing and there she was, with about a half dozen other men, and they were laughing it up. They kept saying that Kate did such a good job with playing the stupid young alpha."

"Sheriff Stilinski tried to arrest her, but one look from Stiles, and he allowed what we wanted." Erica picks up, looking down.

"Allowed what you wanted?" Laura whispers the question.

"We killed them all." Stiles says bluntly.

"Killed?"

"I killed Kate Argent when I was seventeen years old because she tried to burn my Pack alive. She put up a good fight, but I stabbed her in her heart."

"You killed Kate Argent?" A voice whispers, knocking Stiles out of his daze.

"Derek?" Stiles asks, head jerking up and looking behind Laura. Where sure enough, Derek Hale sat.

"You killed Kate Argent?" Derek asks again, louder this time.

Stiles nods, looking Derek in the eyes. Something flashes in them, then he has an arm full of muscles. Stiles sputters, shocked by it. He tightens his hold anyways, burying his face into the soft black strands. Derek huffs against his throat before pulling away slightly to talk.

"I should feel like a horrible person for saying this but, thank you." He whispers before burying his head back.

"Thank me?"

Derek sighs and sits back, but still sits close to the alpha. Stiles sneaks a glance around and notices that all of his Pack and Laura are walking into a diner across the street. He didn't even feel them leave but he's thankful for the privacy. He looks back at Derek when he hears him start to talk.

"I think it's time I tell you a little bit more about my past."

"More?"

"I knew Kate Argent. She... She used me and tried to get close to my mom. She did. But, she emotionally abused me during it. And I took it. I thought I deserved it. She told me my parents didn't love me. That us moving to Florida was my fault because I embarrassed my parents. That I was a disgrace. She told me to a thousand of times to kill myself and that the only reason my parents liked me was because of her. I kept her around because of that but then my mom found out somehow and..." Derek trails off, biting his lip with a spare tear rolling down his face.

Stiles gasps softly. He reaches up and wipes the tear away with the pad of his thumb before cupping Derek's cheek into his hand. He whispers, "Don't tell me if it's going to make you upset."

Derek huffs and lets out a small smile. He scoots closer to Stiles and leans his head onto the alpha's shoulder. "You just exposed yourself to my sister and me. I think it's fair if I do the same."

"Wait, before you continue, how did you know Laura and I were talking?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow at the man even though he can't see his face.

Derek turns his face into Stiles' shoulder. "Um yeah, about that.. I just wanted her to ask to make sure we were really okay and I kinda overheard you say you knew Kate Argent and I'm sorry if it was too soon for you to tell me but-"

"Hey, no. It's okay. I want you to know all my weak spots..." Stiles trails off after he interrupts, looking down shyly. Then he grows more confident, looking up into Derek's eyes. "I told you at your house that I still wanted to do this. Like, it should be illegal about how much I want to do this."

Stiles can feel the smile Derek hides against his own shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Derek laughs lightly before looking up at Stiles' face with a small, fond, private smile. Stiles smiles back with his own before leaning in and kissing the man slow and sweet. Derek makes a noise in the back of his throat that could only be described as a whine before kissing back. He wraps his arms around Stiles' neck and pulls him even closer if it was possible. Stiles smiles against his lips but goes willingly, wanting to be as close as he can get to the man.

Derek pulls away after a few long moments, lips kiss-swollen and breathing deeply. He stares at Stiles' lips before looking into the man's eyes. "It should be illegal with how much I'm on board with this, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

"Okay, that is just adorable." Erica coos, looking out the window at her alpha and Derek. She vaguely hears Lydia telling Laura in great detail what's happening. Laura lets out a long awe while grinning.

"That really was." Scott agrees, smiling.

"They have their own The Fault In Our Stars thing going on." Lydia chuckles.

"I am not allowing one of them to die from cancer." Scott declares, raising a finger.

Chuckles of agreement go around the group before they settled back down. Laura bites her lip before asking the one question that's been bugging her.

"Is Stiles really a good alpha? Or do you all-" Laura begins but low growls cut her off.

"Stiles protects us." Lydia snarls, lips pulling back in defense.

"He's been there for us since all of this happened." Allison adds with her own growl.

"I wouldn't want another alpha." Scott scoffs, looking at Laura like she grew a second head.

"And we're not just saying that because he's one of our best friends." Jackson says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We wouldn't be where we are today if it weren't for him." Boyd pipes up, looking down with a fond smile.

"And you heard what he did to Kathy." Isaac says.

"And did you not hear the story from when I went into the witches coven? Or the kanima attack? Demons? Vampires?" Erica smirks, looking at the woman in wonder.

Laura gaps before saying, "So he must be a real fantastic alpha."

"Damn straight I am." Stiles says, coming out of no where with his arm wrapped around Derek's waist.

Derek chuckles before pulling his boyfriend over to two open seats. He pulls one out and lets Stiles sit before pushing it back in like a perfect gentleman. Then, Derek takes a seat right beside Stiles, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. Stiles shoots him a small smile, which Derek returns with his own. Neither of them hear the cooing.

"So adorable." Allison says, sighing dreamily.

Laura agrees before she remembers something. "Did you say demons?"

"Fucking demons." Scott mutters and frowns.

Erica laughs. "I did say demons. Wanna hear the story?"

Laura nods her head excitedly and Derek even nods his head a couple times, looking interested. The Pack looks at Stiles and waits for their alpha to start telling the story.

"Fucking demons." Stiles echoes before sighing.

He tells them the story anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, hi guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me over 7 months to update. I just slowly forgot about my archive account and my stories. I promise I'll start updating again!!


End file.
